


quem de nós dois

by q_is



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anxiety Attacks, Artist Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Minor Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Single Parents, Swearing, TW:, Tattoo Artist Na Jaemin, Tattoo symbolism, a little bit angsty As A Treat, cliches, surprise polyam ship at the end, unethical tattoo practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_is/pseuds/q_is
Summary: Jaemin and Donghyuck used to be the best of the friends until Donghyuck moves away to finish college in another country and they somehow lose contact with each other. When Donghyuck comes back years later, after graduating and is planning on staying in Seoul for good, he happens to encounter Jaemin while waiting for the elevator to his apartment, a 4-year-old holding onto his hand and a bag of groceries in another.Or wherein former best friends, Jaemin and Donghyuck, try to rekindle a failed love they were both too stubborn to act on with a 4-year-old trying to cheer them on.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136
Collections: nahyuck fic fest!





	quem de nós dois

**Author's Note:**

> \- prompt #0121
> 
> to my prompter - i hope you like this!! it was really fun. i'm sorry if its more angsty than you wanted :( i tried to keep it as fluffy as i could!!
> 
> also im not a tattoo artist in any way but i did try to do my research,, pls dont replicate what donghyuck does here!! sdfghjk
> 
> title from ana carolina's quem de nós dois (direct translation: which one of us)

_"You've got to stop drinking so much coffee"_ , Renjun said to Donghyuck through the phone that he was trying to balance on his shoulder, as he opened the door to their apartment building, holding his iced americano in his free hand.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes so hard they could've stayed stuck outside in. They knew each other for around five years now, and Renjun was still trying to sell him his "tea is better for your health" bullshit. As if Donghyuck was drinking coffee for any reason other than death.

"Yes, I'm aware, Jun."

Renjun kept going on about how he was going to get wrinkles before his fifties, but Donghyuck tuned him out, only humming when Renjun stopped talking for long enough. He stopped by the elevator, doing his best to keep his phone on his shoulder while trying to get his keys from his backpack pocket. It was a hard task, and Donghyuck cursed as soon as the keys slipped through his fingers all the way to the floor. Renjun asked him something, but he wasn't paying attention, because right then, two pairs of feet appeared in his vision. 

A little girl and her parent, he realized, as soon as the parent - a man, with pretty black hair - bent down to get Donghyuck's keys for him. 

Donghyuck bowed the best he could with his phone squashed between his cheek and neck. 

"Thank you", he said, sticking his finger through the keyring so he could have an empty hand to hold his device and look properly at the man that helped him. 

First, of course, Donghyuck smiled at the girl, because he was nothing if he wasn't nice to kids. He flipped his long hair out of his face as he looked up to her dad, and felt the air being sucked out of his lungs.

"Oh", Donghyuck said, very eloquently, "Hi."

Jaemin was looking at him with wide eyes, his mouth open as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Donghyuck doesn't remember ever seeing Jaemin really show his surprise before, and he kind of wanted to laugh, but he wasn't sure it was his place anymore.

"Donghyuck", Jaemin breathed, his face going back to the controlled expression Donghyuck had been used to seeing, once, "Hi."

Well, wasn't this awkward. Donghyuck cleared his throat, looking down, unaware he was almost staring at Jaemin's... daughter?

Donghyuck felt like he was maybe going to faint. Renjun was still trying to get answers out of him but Donghyuck wasn't able to focus, so he just turned off the call.

The girl squeezed Jaemin's hand, looking up at her dad. Jaemin laughed, trying to ease the mood, but he sounded odd.

"Uhm... This is my daughter, Minjae. Minnie, this is an old friend of da's, Donghyuck", Jaemin spoke, and as soon as he turned to Minjae, his voice turned soft. 

Donghyuck smiled. Perhaps Jaemin hadn't changed as much as it seemed. He still looked pretty much the same, except maybe a few inches taller, and with a natural hair color. Too bad. The pink was a good look on him. 

"Nice to meet you, Minjae."

Minjae. He really shouldn't expect anything else from Jaemin, really. She gave him a small smile back, hiding almost entirely behind her dad's legs.

"You too," she said, quietly. 

Donghyuck nodded, looking back up to Jaemin, who he found was already looking at him.

Oh, yeah, this was awkward. His phone started ringing, loudly. It was Renjun, probably wondering why the fuck he was taking so long. That's when Donghyuck noticed that neither he nor Jaemin had pushed the elevator's button. 

Donghyuck sighed and excused himself before picking up the call, balancing his phone back on his shoulder as he finally called the elevator.

"What?", he asked.

Renjun clicked his tongue at him.

_"Where the fuck are you? You hung up on me."_

A ring sang when the doors opened.

"I'm coming up," Donghyuck said, looking to see if Jaemin was going to follow him.

He did, Minjae right behind him. Donghyuck pushed the button to the fourth floor and stepped back.

 _"Finally. Are you bringing donuts?"_ , Renjun sounded far away now. Donghyuck wondered if he had been put on speaker so Renjun could do his weird yoga classes. God knows why he felt the need to do that. Renjun was a dancer. He already got enough exercise as it was.

"You know, donuts are also not good for your health."

Renjun blew him a raspberry.

_"Chenle sent a message. He said for me to tell you that he hates us for leaving him behind and that he's never going to talk to us again."_

Donghyuck laughed.

"Uhm... Some nerve of him saying that to his only friends."

The doors opened to his floor, and Donghyuck was quick in telling Renjun that, before once again hanging up on him. He looked back to see Jaemin smiling softly as Minjae told him something that happened in her class.

Donghyuck never thought he'd live to see this. Of course, it was something most people went through, one of the steps of adult life. He just never thought it would've happened to Jaemin.

"Bye", Donghyuck said, as quietly as he could to still be heard.

Jaemin and Minjae looked at him and waved, as he turned around and walked away.

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck had been correct, he noticed as soon as he opened the door to his and Renjun's shared apartment. The soft voice of a woman sounded through their speaker system, and Renjun was lying back down on his big ass yoga ball in a futon in the middle of their living room.

"Photosynthesising?", he asked, throwing his bag on the couch and sitting down next to it, with his legs tucked under him, because Donghyuck was very gay and refused to sit like a straight person.

Renjun's only move was to flip him off, before the woman told him to relax and he did, almost guiltily. As if the virtual teacher could have noticed he went off position for half a millisecond. Donghyuck smiled, finally taking a sip of his iced americano. 

It tasted more like water than coffee. 

He sighed, staring at their turned off TV. It wasn't like Donghyuck thought the lives of the people he knew once and now doesn't anymore stopped without him, but it was weird how much things could change. 

Donghyuck had been with Jaemin through most of his life. They met when they were kids, just a little older than Minjae seemed to be right now. For a long time, it had been them against the whole wide world. It sat heavily on his chest, the fact that he knew everything about almost Jaemin's whole life, and yet they were basically strangers now.

It flashed through his eyes - crying when he was five and fell off the swings, Jaemin running to kiss his cheeks because it's what Jaemin's mom always did when he was crying. Meeting him again at kindergarten, deciding to be best friends. Jaemin shared his Barbies with him, Donghyuck let him play with his most favorite Hot Wheels.

Their parents became friends because of them and let them go to the same high school. There they met Mark and Jeno, and even though it wasn't just the two of them anymore, they never stopped making time for each other. Jaemin grew into himself faster than Donghyuck, and he got popular soon, but he never cared about that, Jaemin was kind to everyone he met.

They were known around school for never being too far away from the other, where Jaemin went, you were sure to find Donghyuck, and vice versa.

Donghyuck had always felt like half of a whole. He wasn't complete, that wasn't healthy, and it got to him when it was their last year of high school and they had to start making a life for themselves. His friends seemed fine, Jeno was going to the local college for dancing, and Mark was going to keep working hard and doing whatever he set his mind to. Even Jaemin had his own ideas, but Donghyuck was stuck. He didn't know how to function on his own, and now he had to find out how to. He knew he couldn't do that there.

He kept it a secret. Donghyuck signed up for colleges all around the world and didn't tell a soul. He got many nos but also a lot of yeses, so he narrowed it down, chose one he liked, and then told his family. His parents were surprised but supportive, Jeno thought Donghyuck was crazy but patted him on the back and wished him good luck. Mark was, of course, the most excited of them all. He was just unusual like that.

Telling Jaemin had been the hardest part. Jaemin was still figuring himself out, but at most he wanted to be near home. He would probably stick close to Jeno. They both cried when Donghyuck told him, but he was still happy for him. Jaemin hugged him, told him he was proud. He looked worried, but Jaemin would never try to stop Donghyuck from going after his dreams.

Donghyuck almost wanted Jaemin to ask him to stay, then. Now he wonders what he would've done if Jaemin had.

"You didn't bring my donuts", Renjun said, getting Donghyuck out of his daydream by pressing his glass of cold water against Donghyuck's cheek.

Donghyuck swatted at him, making space on the couch for Renjun to sit by his side.

"They're bad for your health", Donghyuck did his best impression of Renjun. He thought it was pretty spot on but Renjun didn't seem to agree with him, pushing him in return. 

They stayed in silence while Renjun drank his water, Donghyuck thinking back to how much Minjae looked like Jaemin. It was uncanny. She didn't seem to be older than five, he started counting on his head, but it couldn't be. Five years ago they were in high school. Jaemin was never the going on dates kinda guy, no matter how many he got asked to. It couldn't have been, right? It left a sinking feeling on his stomach.

If this had happened then, Jaemin would've definitely told him. Right?

"What are you thinking so hard about?", Renjun asked, putting his glass on the table by Donghyuck's forgotten iced americano, before lying down on the couch with his feet on Donghyuck's lap, "I can almost hear all the gears turning."

Donghyuck thought about pushing his feet off, telling Renjun he was just worried about the new job. It wouldn't be far off. He had just finished college, it was his first real job. He was back home, a place he hadn't been in a long, long while. Everything was different and it was scary. But that wasn't what was eating him up.

"Well", he sighed, leaning against the couch, "You remember I told you about my friends back home?"

Renjun hummed.

"Yeah. I remember you were drunk off your ass and you were crying and you said you guys lost contact in our first year so you were oh, so thankful that I gave you the time of the day", Renjun sounded so serious, Donghyuck almost didn't pay attention to what he was saying. 

"Fuck you", Donghyuck laughed, pushing Renjun so he almost fell off the couch.

"Ow, little shit", Renjun complained, but he was also laughing as he balanced himself, "Fuck _you_! Yes, I remember, what about them?"

Donghyuck suddenly stopped laughing, recalling Jaemin and his daughter.

"Just met one of them, he lives in the building. He has a daughter."

Renjun and Donghyuck stared at each other. Donghyuck didn't want to say anything else in case he got caught, and he would, because it was Renjun and he could read Donghyuck easily like that. Renjun, on the other hand, failed to see the root of the problem.

"Oh, that's nice. Did you guys catch up?", he sounded genuinely happy for Donghyuck, but Donghyuck would rather die.

"No, it was awkward as hell", Donghyuck mumbled, turning to look at the TV, hoping Renjun wouldn't catch him slipping.

It was silent after that, but Donghyuck refused to look at Renjun, because he could tell Renjun was still staring at him, searching and analysing with his x-ray vision. 

"Was it Jaemin?", Renjun asked after a while, accusingly.

Donghyuck never turned his head so fast.

"The hell, how the fuck do you know?"

Renjun smiled at him, smugly.

"You forget, dear Donghyuck, that in our first year, you wouldn't stop talking about this guy for like, a whole semester", Renjun said, like he knew everything about Donghyuck's life, "Your crush was so obvious, baby. Like, you talked about your other friends too, but you had those heart eyes whenever you talked about Jaemin. And you were always talking about Jaemin."

Donghyuck felt his face heat up, raising his hands to cup his cheeks so Renjun wouldn't notice. Renjun did notice.

"Fuck you. I just...", he stopped himself, unsure, "I knew him my whole life."

Renjun raised a knowing eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

"His daughter. She's like, around five? Which means that..."

"He had her either in high school or in the first year of college", Renjun finished for him, "And that's eating you up because either way, you guys were still friends and he didn't tell you."

His throat closed up. Renjun was pretty spot on, but not quite. His mind flashed images of his last night in Jeju, when Jeno, Mark and Jaemin slept over at his house so they could take him to the airport with his family on the next day. He wasn't able to sleep that night so he went to the living room, Jaemin following soon after. They were never too far away from each other. They whispered together, held hands under the covers, told each other all their deepest secrets and fears. All but one.

Jaemin, too close for comfort, as he always was, told him: _"I want to give you a gift before you leave"_ , before kissing him until they were both out of breath. Donghyuck had waited so long for that moment, and it was their last. 

He could tell Renjun that. But that was Jaemin and Donghyuck's only, and he wasn't willing to share.

"Yeah", he said, instead, "That's exactly it."

  
  
  
  


The days passed by, slowly but surely. He and Renjun finished furnishing their apartment, between a lot of laughter and facetime calls to the Bubbles of their PowerPuff Girls, Chenle. He was Renjun's cousin, a year younger than both of them, and very upset about being left behind in China to finish his studies. They were going to wait for him at first, but then their job offers came in. Chenle wasn't really sad, he said he was finally going to be able to study now, so they were okay.

Chenle gave them lots of constructive advice (complaining) about their apartment, which they took to heart (ignored). 

Donghyuck and Renjun started working on the same day, and it was a mess to figure out a schedule on their first few tries. One of them always ended up late. But they worked around it, and now, Donghyuck thought they had a pretty good rhythm. 

Donghyuck was the first to take a shower because he was faster, so meanwhile Renjun fixed his things for his dance classes at the studio. On Renjun's turn, Donghyuck fixed his own shit, running around the apartment trying to find where he had left his Wacom because of course he always had to draw before going to bed. Renjun made breakfast. Donghyuck left first because Renjun refused to make him coffee. Life’s tough.

"It's bad for your health!", Renjun called after him as Donghyuck left their apartment to go to work.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, locking the door behind him before walking to the elevator. He still had almost half an hour to get to the company and he wanted to at least pass by Starbucks on the way. The door to the elevator rang and opened, and just because it had to happen, there was Jaemin. 

He was alone this time, and Donghyuck had been more prepared. Since that first day he told himself that meeting Jaemin again was a possibility, they were neighbors in the same building. It was only natural.

They smiled at each other, Donghyuck going in and pushing the button to the ground floor. Now, he could finally look at Jaemin and see how much he had grown. His shoulders were broader than Donghyuck remembered them being, especially in the fit black shirt he was wearing. A few tattoos adorned his skin. Donghyuck wondered when that happened.

Jaemin looked tired, but he was relaxed. There was a softness to his being, Donghyuck didn't think there was any other way to describe it.

"You've changed", Donghyuck told him before he could think better about it.

Jaemin turned to look at him and smiled.

"So have you", he leaned his head to the side to give Donghyuck a once-over, "You look tinier."

Donghyuck laughed, hitting Jaemin's arm.

"Shut up", he said, without thinking about it. Donghyuck cleared his throat, "I'm not tiny, I'm compact."

Jaemin didn't say anything, just stared at him, amused. Donghyuck didn't want to think that he almost seemed fond. It made his heart beat a little faster anyway.

"What have you been doing?", Donghyuck asked instead, deciding that changing the subject would be the only way to make this less awkward.

"Hmm. Lots of things", Jaemin hummed, thinking, "I opened my own shop." 

Shop owner was not something Donghyuck had seen in Jaemin's future, but Jaemin had always been out there so maybe he shouldn't be surprised. 

"That's cool, what do you sell?", he asked at the same time the elevator rang, it's doors opening to the ground floor. 

They both left, falling into step with each other. It was so familiar, even the way Jaemin put his hands in his jeans pockets, but the differences clashed. Donghyuck had been used to this once, leaving school, talking, laughing, pushing and racing each other home. They had both become very different people. Donghyuck still couldn't stop staring at him.

"It's a tattoo shop", Jaemin said, with a small shy smile, "I guess you could say I sell tattoos."

Oh. He stopped by the building's door, stunned into silence. Jaemin was a tattoo artist. The idea wouldn't get out of his head. Donghyuck's worldview had turned upside down. And it wasn't just an idea. Jaemin was really a tattoo artist.

While Donghyuck reshaped his entire mind, Jaemin went ahead and opened the door for him.

"You always did like to draw", he left to the street.

They stopped on the sidewalk, a bit to the side to leave the pathway open. It was chilly, and the cold was the only thing making Donghyuck think straight. 

"So did you", Jaemin said like it was a question. Like he was trying to find out how much of Donghyuck he still knew.

Donghyuck hoped Jaemin would be satisfied with the answers that he was going to find.

"I still do. I mean, I'm working at a comics company. It’s small but I get to do my own thing, so."

Jaemin smiled.

"That sounds fun."

"Do you have a slot open?", Donghyuck asked without thinking. He had the sudden urge to see it for himself, "I wanted to get a tattoo."

Jaemin cocked his head, looking at Donghyuck like he was trying to read him. Donghyuck wasn't really a tattoo person and Jaemin knew that, but as things go, this was starting to change.

"I have Friday mostly free, I can book you in. Do you know what you'd like?"

Donghyuck nodded, not wanting to think about what he was getting himself into. He wasn't going to lie and say he never imagined it. 

"The Gemini constellation, on my nape."

Jaemin hummed, getting his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and giving it to Donghyuck. Donghyuck just stared at him, confused.

"Give me your number so I can tell you the details", he said.

"Ah", Donghyuck shook his head, getting the phone from Jaemin's hand. 

He started putting his number in, but stopped as he saw Jaemin already had it. Under a lowercase _"duckie?"_ with the pouting emoji. Donghyuck cleared his throat.

"What's wrong?", Jaemin asked him, sounding genuinely worried. 

Donghyuck laughed, flustered.

"You already have it", he said, locking Jaemin's phone and giving it back to him.

Jaemin turned to look at the floor while pocketing his phone, and Donghyuck would like to think that he saw Jaemin's cheeks turn red but he wasn't sure. The air was heavy around them. There was so much Donghyuck wanted to talk to Jaemin about, but he couldn't. Not now, maybe not ever.

"Ah, hm, I have to go,” Jaemin said, scratching his neck, embarrassed.

Donghyuck finally remembered he himself had to get to work and nodded. They said their awkward goodbyes before going their separate ways.

Unfortunately for Donghyuck, he didn't have time to pass by Starbucks. Renjun would say it was the universe conspiring in his favor. It probably was.

Either way, Donghyuck couldn't stop thinking about that fucking emoji.

It ruined his whole day.

  
  
  
  
  


For a gemini, change for sure scared Donghyuck a lot.

It had been fine when it was him. He was supposed to change, to grow. He had forced himself to. Donghyuck felt he was way too big to be half of a person, had way too much going on for him. And back then, as much as he wanted to keep Jaemin, he wanted to find himself more.

Donghyuck tried to do both and he succeeded for a while, but life got in the way and stole him of everything he ever knew. 

He was an adaptable friendly person, he worked hard, so changing countries and college couldn't faze him. Donghyuck made quick friends but it wasn't the same, for most part when he wasn't studying he was on his phone, keeping up with Jaemin, Jeno and Mark. Renjun was the first one to actually get under his skin, and even then it was mostly after he lost contact with his old friends and there was nothing for him to hold on to anymore. 

He knew it was going to be different, that life wasn't just sleepovers on weekends. He thought he had been ready for it, thought he was over missing people he probably wouldn't see again. Life was weird. He guessed it just wasn't done with him.  
  
  
  


UNKNOWN: 

donghyuck? it's jaemin ^^

is 7 on friday okay? i actually have the day booked :x

sorry!!

donghyuck:

hi! yeah, it's okay

i don't mind

jaemin ????: 

okay!! here's the address!!

see you then ^^

  
  
  
  


Jaemin's tattoo shop was on the smaller side. It had a modern vibe, all black and grey neon lights. The reception area was cozy, with sofas and tables and a small counter with a coffee machine. A whole wall was dedicated to pictures of tattoos he had done on his clients, there was even a small area with shelves full of different types of piercings.

Donghyuck never thought it would be so tempting.

It seemed like the shop had just closed, the reception desk was clean and empty. To his surprise, Minjae was there, sitting on the floor by one of the coffee tables, drawing away on what seemed to be an already printed paper. There was also an older boy, sitting on one of the couches and playing on his phone.

They both looked at him when he came in. Minjae recognized him right away and waved, smiling, while the boy just stared at Donghyuck.

"Good evening", Donghyuck said, looking around trying to find Jaemin.

Before he could say anything else, the boy spoke:

"Sorry, hyung, the shop is closed."

Donghyuck ignored the fact they didn't even know each other for him to already be called hyung.

"Oh, but Jaemin told me to come now?"

The boy frowned, getting up from the couch and going to the corridor.

"Jaemin hyung, there's someone here for you", he called.

"Coming!"

A few seconds later, Jaemin appeared. He was wearing either the same black shirt or a very similar one, hair slicked back and out of his face, being kept in place by a white snapback. He smiled as soon as he saw Donghyuck.

"Hi! Just a second, I'll be with you soon", Jaemin said, turning to the boy.

Donghyuck nodded, going to sit near Minjae. The girl only acknowledged him by giving him a quick look before going back to her paper.

"Hi, kid", he smiled at her, "What are you drawing?"

Minjae put out her tongue in concentration, frowning.

"Stitch", she said, and he finally noticed the colorful pencils all around the table.

She was scribbling strongly against the paper with the blue one. 

"Oh, that's nice", he told her, looking at what was supposed to be Stitch over her shoulder, "You're really good."

Minjae just nodded like she was used to being told this. Donghyuck swallowed his want to laugh, looking at her amusedly.

"Did you know your dad loved Lilo & Stitch? It was his favorite movie."

Minjae finally looked at him, curious, and Donghyuck felt a weird need to keep her entertained.

"He dressed up as Stitch for Halloween when he was around your age, the kids were all jealous." 

That wasn't a lie as much as it also wasn't true. Donghyuck himself had gone as a very cool ghost out of a cut blanket, and Jaemin went out dressed in a scarily accurate Stitch costume. No one really cared, though Jaemin liked it so much he would wear it every day, to the point he'd cry when taking it off to bath.

But Minjae didn't need to know that.

"Me too", she said, going back to her drawing, "Last year."

Of course she did, Donghyuck thought, smiling. That was just Jaemin. He looked up to see Jaemin paying the boy, patting him in the shoulder.

"Thank you, Jisung", Jaemin told him, with a smile.

The boy - Jisung - nodded, walking to the door.

"Nine tomorrow?", he asked, stopping with his hand on the handle. Jaemin agreed and he made to leave, before stopping, "Ah, bye Minjae, until tomorrow! Bye, hyungs!"

Minjae said a quiet "bye" Donghyuck was sure Jisung could not hear, as he and Jaemin said their goodbyes as well. Jaemin shook his head, amused, and finished cleaning up the reception desk before going over to them.

"Having fun, little star?", he petted Minjae's hair and she just nodded, too concentrated to give Jaemin much thought. 

Jaemin smiled, turning to Donghyuck, "Let's go."

Jaemin finished closing the shop before taking them to the first room on the corridor. It was all white with black furniture, his desk to the side with the two chairs, computer and printer. There was the client's chair and a counter with the machinery, besides shelves filled with ink, a mirror, some posters, certifications and pictures on the wall. 

He fixed a place for Minjae by his desk, and she sat quietly next to him to draw while he turned his computer on. Donghyuck stayed behind to observe.

There were four pictures. The first one was of Jaemin with baby Minjae, a bundle in his arms, the biggest smile on his face. Donghyuck could see how whipped Jaemin was for her since day one, it was beautiful how his eyes were sparkling. 

Donghyuck stopped to look at the second one, of Jaemin and an older man, the both of them smiling and holding up a certification. Probably his mentor, he noticed. The third one Donghyuck recognized. It was Jaemin, Jeno, Mark and him at their graduation, wearing their matching blue gowns and big smiles. 

Donghyuck remembered that day - it had been hot as fuck under all those clothes, but they had been so happy to be finally over with school. They laughed and joked the whole time, going out for ice cream as soon as they were over with the event and their parents would let them leave. It was probably a funny sight, four teens in gowns sitting on the sidewalk, being as loud as they could be while trying not to let their melting ice cream fall. Donghyuck smiled, fond. He missed these days. He missed his friends. 

He sighed, looking at the fourth and last picture. It was also of four boys, but instead of Donghyuck, there was someone else with them. 

"Donghyuck? Is this what you meant?"

Donghyuck shook his head, turning around to look at Jaemin. He was staring at him and there was something in his eyes Donghyuck couldn't recognize.

"Sorry?", he asked, walking until he was standing beside Jaemin's chair.

Jaemin looked from him to his pictures, but didn't say anything about it as he motioned to the computer. There was the gemini constellation drawn in black on a white background.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah", Donghyuck said.

Jaemin nodded, saving the picture and opening a different app, pasting it a few times. Donghyuck observed as he changed the sizes before sending it over to the printer. A while later they had six different sized constellations cut in squares, and Jaemin was showing how each one looked on his nape.

Donghyuck stood with his back to the mirror, holding a smaller mirror to be able to see.

"I like the middle one", he said, watching as Jaemin shuffled through them to get to the one he mentioned.

"Like this?"

Jaemin held it up for him one more time.

"Yeah, looks nice."

Donghyuck stared as Jaemin nodded, going back to his desk. He got out a different type of paper, putting it over the printed one. After tracing over it, Jaemin went to Donghyuck and put the paper over his skin to stamp it where Donghyuck decided he liked it best. It looked like he had drawn it in blue pen.

Jaemin stopped in front of him, smiling.

"Ready?"

Well. It was now or never, so Donghyuck nodded.

"Ready."

  
  
  
  
  


It was a strange sensation. It wasn't painful, but it definitely hurt. Donghyuck had sat in the client's chair turned to the mirror, while Jaemin stood behind him, holding the noisy as fuck tattoo gun. Jaemin was concentrating on what he was doing, but Donghyuck could see how sometimes it seemed like he noticed it was Donghyuck there and couldn't help smiling. Donghyuck wondered if Jaemin could feel his stare on him the whole time.

It was over quicker than he thought it'd be. Soon Donghyuck was back in front of the mirror, watching himself and the new permanent drawing on his skin. It looked pretty in a weird way. Donghyuck thought he could understand why it was addicting. 

"What do you think?", Jaemin asked, looking at him softly through the mirror.

"It's…", Donghyuck breathed out, putting the small mirror down so Jaemin wouldn't notice how his hands were starting to shake. He turned around until he was facing Jaemin, "It's really nice."

Jaemin smiled at him.

"I'm glad."

Was it always this stuffed in this room? Donghyuck felt hot all over, unsure of what to do with the way Jaemin was looking at him.

"Da, I'm hungry", Minjae called, turning around in her chair. She started spinning on it, using the desk to go faster.

She had been so quiet the whole time, Donghyuck had almost forgotten she was there. He was thankful she reminded him, though, because things were starting to get a little too personal for his taste.

"Yeah? Let me finish up and we're leaving, okay?", Jaemin said, turning to look at Minjae.

She was still spinning.

"Okay!"  
  
  
  


"Let's go home?", Jaemin asked Minjae as soon as he was done, holding out his hand for her.

She jumped from the chair, running to him.

Donghyuck had been waiting so the three of them could leave together, since they were going to the same place. He had already paid, Jaemin told him what he needed to do to take care of his new tattoo and he was incredibly uncomfortable with the plastic wrap around his nape.

They walked back in silence while Minjae told them all about what she had done with Jisung after he got her from school, how they went to the park and Jisung pushed her on the swings and they played hide and seek. Jisung had looked like he was barely in high school so Donghyuck wondered how Jaemin had met him. It really didn't matter. He looked like a good kid, and Minjae clearly liked him a lot.

They passed by in front of a McDonald's, and as any child would, Minjae tugged her dad's hand.

"Da, can we please get McDonald's, please?", she asked, pulling out the pout and everything.

Donghyuck smiled, amused, as he watched Jaemin struggle.

"Minnie, we have food at home", he said but he looked like he was already half convinced.

"Please!", she looked up at him with puppy eyes, before deciding she needed backup, "Uncle Duckie wants it too!"

Minjae turned to him, begging with her eyes, and Donghyuck was honest to God ready to give her everything she wanted. He barely could think about it, though, finally catching up to what she had called him. Uncle Duckie. He was going to die. 

"Oh, I do", he picked her side, warmth spreading through his chest, "I'd love some ice cream right now."

Minjae smiled at him before turning to her dad, excited at the prospect of getting her Happy Meal _and_ ice cream. Jaemin sighed, looking like he was dealing with two kids instead of one. 

"Alright, let's go", he gave in, turning to look at Donghyuck pointedly.

Donghyuck just smiled at him, Minjae yelling in glee on the background as she got both their hands in her tiny ones and pulled the both of them into the establishment.  
  
  
  


“Minjae, you’re getting ketchup everywhere”, Jaemin said, distraught by the way Minjae was eating her burger. 

Minjae just smiled at him, mouth full, before going in for her drink. Jaemin sighed, but let her have her fun, cleaning up his own mess.

Fast food places were weird, Donghyuck decided, eating one last french fry before slipping the rest of his to Minjae. Time seemed to stop whenever you were in one. Jaemin looked at him disapprovingly, while Minjae turned her smile to him, thankfully _after_ she swallowed her food. He shrugged to Jaemin. 

Things had been completely normal when they were eating, but now that they had nothing else to do but stare at each other's faces while waiting for Minjae to finish, things were starting to get a little awkward, yeah. 

Donghyuck pulled out his phone, pretended to have gotten a text and proceeded to send Renjun and Chenle memes for five whole minutes, before deciding to be a brave boy.

It was just Jaemin, after all.

“So how did the tattoo business come to?”, he asked, locking his phone, “You never cared much for them.”

Jaemin finished cleaning Minjae’s cheek, even with her trying to swat his hand away, before turning to Donghyuck.

“Oh, you know. It was a rebellious phase”, he scratched at the tattoo on the outer side of his wrist self consciously, chuckling, “I ended up making friends with my tattoo artist, and I got curious. He doesn’t really take in apprentices so I guess he liked me. We’re still friends, he comes by sometimes.”

Donghyuck nodded, trying to connect what Jaemin told him to what he knew. It was weird.

“Your parents were cool with that?”, an honest question, he remembered Jaemin’s parents were always the stricter ones. 

He wondered what their reaction was when Jaemin appeared with tiny Minjae in his arms. Jaemin started picking at his nails, with a sheepish smile.

“Not really, since I dropped out of college.”

“You went to college?!”, Donghyuck didn’t mean to sound so surprised, and he was glad that Jaemin didn’t seem to get offended. 

“For a whole semester”, instead, Jaemin laughed, “But jokes aside, they were supportive. They actually gave me the shop.”

“Huh. That’s nice.”

It _was_ nice. Donghyuck was sure his own parents wouldn’t have been as cool about it, and they were pretty cool about things. Jaemin smiled at him.

So he had a rebellious phase. Somehow nice, kind, sixteen years old Jaemin that didn’t know how to reject the pretty girls and boys that confessed to him didn’t match this new description of him. How had Donghyuck not _known_?

Jaemin did really well in only letting Donghyuck see what suited him.

“Yeah”, Jaemin shrugged. No biggie. “What about you? How was college?”

Donghyuck pushed it all to the back of his mind, and smiled.

“Oh, it was fun. I actually got high grades, can you believe?”

Jaemin snorted, stealing a fry from Minjae. She whined at him, pulling her food closer to her, while Jaemin petted her hair.

“That’s a good surprise”, he said.

“Oh, shut up”, Donghyuck laughed, “But yeah. It was fun. Got me a cool job, I have actually a lot of creative liberty when it comes to our comics.”

This spiked Minjae’s curiosity, as she looked at him, the corner of her mouth still dirty with cheese.

“Uncle Duckie writes comics?”

“I draw them”, Donghyuck smiled, taking one of his napkins and cleaning the cheese off for her.

It was cute the way her eyes widened, like this was the coolest thing Donghyuck had ever said.

“Can I see?”, she asked, jumping slightly on her seat.

Jaemin, who had been watching them quietly, turned to Minjae, putting a hand on her leg so she wouldn’t fall off.

“How do you ask?”

Minjae looked from Donghyuck, to her dad, back to Donghyuck, calming down on her seat.

“Can I see it, please?”, she asked again, looking to Jaemin again to make sure she got it right this time.

Jaemin smiled at her, "Good job.”

Minjae beamed, turning to Donghyuck. He nodded at her, smiling to himself. She was just like Jaemin was when he was her age, excitable, friendly even if a little shy, happy to please. She had his same eyes and smile, the only difference was her little button nose and hair that went to her shoulders and Jaemin had to tie back so it wouldn’t get dirty.

“Of course”, he said, watching as her eyes lit up, “As soon as it comes out, okay?”

Minjae nodded.

“Okay!”, she yelled, a little louder than she should, maybe, considering the time.

Jaemin patted her leg, “Are you done, Minnie?”

She shook her head, looking at her half eaten cheeseburger and french fries.

“Not yet…”

“Finish soon so we can go home”, Jaemin told her, softly.

“Okay!”

Donghyuck watched her eat, getting it all over her face like only a kid could do. Jaemin could help her, but he stepped back and let her do it herself, even if he had to wait quite a while, and clean up her face every now and then, just so she could have her autonomy. Minjae seemed like she liked doing things herself. 

He turned to look at Jaemin, getting caught off guard when he realized Jaemin was already looking at him. He ended up blurting the first thing that came to mind.

“Did you keep in touch with Jeno and Mark?”

Jaemin stopped for a second, scratching his neck. Doing so, made the tattoo under his elbow visible, and Donghyuck frowned trying to read it. _MJHDNJKM?_ It looked like a weird keysmash. His other tattoos were easier on the eyes, like the one on the outer of his wrist and forearm, two thick lines with morning glory flowers blooming from in between them, complete with dot work and a few leaves under that stretched into his hand.

“Uh. Yeah…”, Jaemin said, “They’re actually... Minjae’s uncles.”

Donghyuck thought it would’ve been easier, but it felt like a slap on the face. So he _was_ the only one that lost contact. And he got it, that it was hard with him being in a whole different country, sure. Donghyuck was also a grown up that knew better, but it still hurt. They had been like family at one point, and he had needed them the most back then.

“Really?”

Jaemin shrugged, “Yeah, we see them often.”

“Not Uncle Mark. Uncle Mark is travelling”, Minjae chipped in, a french fry half into her mouth.

Jaemin shook his head, smiling at her.

“That’s right”, he said, “Uncle Mark took Uncle Xuxi to see what?”

Donghyuck just watched as Minjae frowned, trying to remember the name. When she got it, she smiled, turning to her dad.

“Waffle tower!”, she said, drumming her fingers on the table.

Donghyuck held in his laugh, while Jaemin smiled.

“Eiffel tower.”

Minjae nodded, stuffing her mouth with more fries, “Yeah!”

“Uncle Xuxi?”, he asked, before taking a sip of his slowly warming soda.

Jaemin looked at him, but it was Minjae that answered him.

“Uncle Mark’s boyfriend!”

He raised his eyebrows, impressed. Mark was never the romantic type, always had one hundred and one things going on for him. Donghyuck always thought he would be the cool uncle at parties that got his nephews and nieces expensive gifts because he had nothing else to spend it on besides trips around the world.

“Mark settled down?!”

Jaemin laughed at his surprised voice, “Kinda. Xuxi is as adventurous as Mark, so.”

Now that made more sense. Donghyuck nodded solemnly.

“As expected.”

“You saw him in one of the pictures before. The really tall dude”, Jaemin said, using his hand to exemplify.

Donghyuck frowned, remembering that one last picture, the guy holding onto Mark’s shoulder with a big smile. Mark was really tiny next to him, and had looked happy to be snuggling into his chest. 

“Just Mark’s type. Big and strong”, he scoffed.

Jaemin snorted, nodding. He uttered a small “Yeah”, that got swallowed up by Minjae’s loud “I’m done!”, that she yelled before turning to her dad. Jaemin shook his head at her, cleaning up her mess as they got ready to leave. 

They went back home in silence this time, given Minjae got tired as soon as they stepped out of McDonald’s and asked Jaemin to carry her, which he did. She fell asleep not even ten minutes later. 

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck woke up feeling like he had been run over by a bus in his sleep. His head felt heavy and his muscles hurt. All because he decided to stay up all night playing a new video game. God really did have favorites. 

He stayed in bed for almost half an hour before deciding to chance going to the kitchen. Donghyuck was either going to die on the bed or on the way there, and he really needed coffee. It was an honorable sacrifice.

Thankfully he had bought coffee powder and could make his own now. Take that, Renjun.

Talking about the devil. Donghyuck started pouring water down the filter, and the front door opened.

"Honey, I'm home", Renjun called, sounding way too excited for Donghyuck's mood.

Donghyuck sighed, looking over his shoulder as Renjun threw his bag on the couch before going to the kitchen.

"You look happy", Donghyuck said, turning back to his coffee. While it was doing it's thing, he went to get an aspirin.

Renjun gave him a smooch on the cheek as he passed by to get to the fridge. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at him, watching as Renjun drank their orange juice from the carton. Absolutely disgusting.

He closed the lid, putting it back on the fridge, "What? A bitch can't be happy?"

Donghyuck snorted.

"Didn't know you knew what that meant."

Renjun smacked his shoulder on the way back to the living room. Donghyuck whined, checking in on his coffee. Over and done, he poured himself a cup and downed his aspirin. It burned his tongue. 

He pouted, taking his cup to the couch, where Renjun was sitting. Donghyuck kicked his bag to the floor just to be annoying.

"What are you watching?", he asked, smiling at Renjun.

Renjun side-eyed him, extremely suspicious for such a simple question. 

"Pride and Prejudice.”

Donghyuck nodded, leaning against the couch and blowing on his coffee to try and make it less hot. It was quiet for a second, then he turned back to Renjun.

“Wait”, he said, brows furrowed. “You’re _yearning_?”

Pride and Prejudice was Renjun’s longing movie. The one movie he always watched when he was hung up on someone. Which meant he watched it at least once a month.

“ _Again_?”

Renjun sighed, well aware Donghyuck was going to annoy him about this forever.

“You can just ask if I have a crush like a normal person.”

Donghyuck jumped to sit upright, suddenly very excited about how his day was going. Renjun looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“Do you have a crush?”, Donghyuck asked.

It was only fair, if Renjun got to read him like a book, that Donghyuck got to know all about his unpursued crushes.

Renjun ignored him for a moment, while Elizabeth spinned uselessly on screen. Then he turned to Donghyuck.

“It’s a teacher at the studio”, he gushed, “He’s just. Really nice. He teaches kids, and he always gives food to the stray cats that live around the studio, and. He’s really funny, and he has a nice smile.”

Donghyuck stared at Renjun, surprised at how softly he spoke. He had been joking before, but Renjun looked like the living definition of yearning. Donghyuck had never seen him like that.

“Your eyes are sparkling”, Donghyuck said, amused.

Renjun looked at him pointedly.

“Shut up.”

“No, it’s cute”, Donghyuck leaned back into the couch, careful to not spill his coffee, “Do you plan on doing something about that?”

Renjun shrugged, turning to watch the movie. Donghyuck knew what it meant. Renjun’s crushes were unpursued for a reason. It was sad, but Donghyuck could only encourage him so much.

“Well, for what it’s worth…”, Donghyuck said, watching Renjun’s reaction, “You talk about this one different.”

Renjun didn’t change at all, but by his unfocused eyes Donghyuck could tell he was thinking about it. Donghyuck turned to watch the movie, taking another sip of his coffee. Whatever Renjun decided to do, he would know about it sooner or later. 

  
  
  
  
  


Concentrating was hard, Donghyuck decided. Working was harder. He was good for three or four hours, but it always got to a point where his mind went back to Jaemin. Whenever he caught himself, he took a break. Drew a little Stitch in the corner of a spare page. Went back to work.

Donghyuck thought a lot about whether or not he should send him a message. If it was fine to do so. If Jaemin wanted him to. He typed something, started overthinking, then deleted the whole thing. It was absolute hell. 

Donghyuck wasn’t the type to second guess. Usually. When he wanted something, he did his best to get it. Jaemin wasn’t just anything, though. And neither was Minjae. They had their own lives, their own doubts, and even if Donghyuck wanted to try and get back the friendship he left behind, he knew he could never. What they had before wasn’t enough anymore. It was going to change, one way or another.

And Donghyuck wasn’t sure they were on the same page about where they wanted to take it. Donghyuck wasn’t even sure Jaemin wanted to take it anywhere at all. 

There was only one way to find out. 

  
  
  
  
  


donghyuck: 

hey, jaemin? do you have a slot open anytime soon?

i wanted to get another tattoo

jaemin !!!!: 

oh, so soon? i’ll check my schedule ^^

is friday okay? the same time? 

do you know what you want?

donghyuck: 

yep. sounds good

something like this? [picture.jpg]

jaemin !!!!: 

oh pretty!! i’ll do my best ^^

donghyuck: 

thank you,, i’ll see you friday

jaemin !!!!:

see you!!  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck sat beside Minjae on the floor, watching her play some Candy Crush rip-off game on Jaemin’s phone, while Jaemin himself was finishing closing the shop. It seemed like it was pretty busy during the day, if Jaemin asking to meet after hours was any indication. Donghyuck should feel bad about taking Jaemin’s time, but he supposed Jaemin wouldn’t offer if he minded. 

Soon they moved to Jaemin’s room, Jaemin letting Minjae play on his computer while he went through some drawings of his that were stacked on top of the desk. Donghyuck looked around once again, stopping to look at the fourth picture on the wall. Xuxi really was just Mark’s type. He smiled to himself. 

“Ah, found it”, Jaemin said, taking a page out of the bunch. 

Donghyuck turned to see, heart almost beating out of his chest, knowing Jaemin drew something for him. Which, sure, it was Jaemin’s job, but this was _his._ No one else would have a tattoo like the one Jaemin drew for him.

Jaemin turned the page so he could see, a nervous bounce to his step. Donghyuck held on to one of the page's corners to straighten it and make the drawing visible. 

It was beautiful. The sun, with strong lines, and delicate flowers inside. From its bottom, dangling pretty pendants, from its flames, the dot work Donghyuck was starting to recognize. Nothing like what Donghyuck had given to him as an example, but everything he didn’t know he wanted.

“Wow”, Donghyuck said, eloquently as ever, “I love it. Thank you so much.”

“I’m glad”, Jaemin gave him a pretty, big smile, before motioning him to the chair.

Donghyuck sat down, watching as Jaemin prepared the machinery, before preparing him. This time he knew what to expect, but it was still kind of annoying. This was going to take Jaemin longer than the other, given it was bigger and way more detailed. Donghyuck watched his every move, enthralled. It was hypnotising, just observing Jaemin draw in his skin.

“How do you know not to go too deep?”, he asked, before he even realised what he was doing.

Since he was tattooing his forearm, whenever Jaemin got a little too high up, it felt like the needles were going deeper than they really were. Jaemin stopped for half a second, surprised at Donghyuck’s voice, before resuming what he was doing.

“With a lot of practice. It’s easy to go too far when you don’t really know what you’re looking for.”

Donghyuck nodded, unsure if he actually understood. Jaemin smiled.

“Imagine it like drawing with a pencil. If you hold it too strongly, you might tear the paper. Too lightly, and it fades too fast. At one point you just get used to it.”

Now that made more sense. Donghyuck nodded again.

“What if you did go too deep? What would happen to the skin?”, he didn’t know why he was so curious, but he was going to blame it on his sun sign.

“It looks pretty bad”, Jaemin said with a laugh, “Kinda like a stain? In a big tattoo it's easier to fix, smaller ones not as much. That’s called a blowout. It could also scar, which is never nice.”

“Interesting.” 

Jaemin kept working, as Donghyuck thought. It was indeed interesting. Someone really had to study to perfect the art of drawing on skin, and, sure, everything had to be studied, but he just thought that was pretty badass. 

“How do you learn, then? I mean, it’s not like you can just ask anyone. Can you?”, he asked, cocking his head to the side. He didn’t think anyone would agree to that.

Jaemin smiled.

“There’s fake skin, and that’s how we practice. At one point we do start practicing on people, but that depends on our progress, I guess”, he shrugged, “And trust me, lots of people would do that to not pay the full price.”

Donghyuck cringed. Made sense, but why would anyone risk themselves for such a thing? He could understand, but it felt extreme. Things could go horribly wrong.

“Is it too hard? I mean, I suppose there are squirmish people? And it looks pretty heavy, the tattoo gun.”

Jaemin hummed, taking a while to answer as he thought.

“Well. It’s not easy, takes a lot of control, and squirmish clients are worse, of course. It could ruin everything if they move too much”, he nodded to himself, “But you can have some tricks, I guess. Also, it’s a tattoo machine, not a gun. It takes some getting used to, but it’s fine.”

Donghyuck stayed silent, absorbing all the information Jaemin had given him. It was pretty cool. The patience it required, though. He could never do that. Not professionally, at least. Donghyuck would snap at least once a day, no doubt.

Half an hour later, Minjae interrupted them when she got bored of trying to play solitaire. Jaemin excused himself to get her paper and pencils, so she could lay down beside them and draw. 

Minjae was starting to get tired, it was pretty obvious by the way she was sprawled on the floor, painting absentmindedly. Jaemin patted her hair, before sitting again to finish Donghyuck’s tattoo.

Donghyuck reminded himself there was something he wanted to give her before they parted ways. 

It took another twenty minutes for Jaemin to finish, to tell him everything he already knew on how to take care of it again. The tattoo on his nape was still healing, so he was taking care of it as well. He was sure it was going to be just fine. The plastic wrap was still really, really annoying. 

“Minjae”, he said as they left the shop, looking through his bag, “I have something for you.”

Jaemin stopped so Minjae could look at him. He was carrying her, but she wasn’t asleep yet, so Donghyuck took out a lollipop from one of it’s pockets and handed it to her. Minjae smiled at him, holding on to it with both hands.

“Thank you, Uncle Duckie.”

Donghyuck would never be over her calling him that. He found the other thing he wanted to give her, trying to smooth it before taking it out of his bag.

“There's something else. Here.”

Minjae took the piece of paper he was offering, cocking her head to the side as she turned it around to see what it was.

“Stitch!”, she yelled, excited, “Look, da, it’s Stitch!”

Jaemin looked at the drawing, smiling.

“Sure is, little star.”

There, on the paper, were all the Stitchs Donghyuck had drawn on the time it took to meet Jaemin and Minjae again. He had missed them, more than he thought he would.

“Thank you!”, Minjae repeated, beaming at Donghyuck.

He smiled at her, shaking his head.

“It’s okay”, he said, “You can color them, if you wanna.”

She nodded, turning to Jaemin and asking him to unwrap her lollipop. As he had both hands occupied, Donghyuck unwrapped it for her. They started walking again, with Minjae telling them about her day, about Jisung, about school, and what colors she would paint her Stitchs. Halfway there, she got quiet, falling asleep against Jaemin’s shoulder. 

Donghyuck took them home, to help Jaemin open his door. He got a glimpse of their apartment, much like his own, except full of Minjae’s toys on the floor. Jaemin smiled at him as they said goodbye, before Donghyuck turned around and left.  
  
  
  
  


“Ok, so. How do you feel about going to a party?”

Donghyuck looked up from his Wacom, where he had spent most, if not all, of his afternoon drawing. A beautiful night sky, clear and full of stars, with one shining more than others, close to the bright full moon. He sighed, turning to Renjun, who was looking at him expectantly. 

“I feel disgusted that you would even ask”, he said, saving his progress before he fucked it up. 

Renjun jumped on his bed, scooting close to him. He opened his mouth to complain, but before he could, his phone started ringing. Renjun moaned, taking it from his pocket, to see Chenle’s request to facetime. 

“Lele, tell Donghyuck to come with me to a party”, Renjun said as he accepted it, not even giving Chenle time to prepare.

_“Well, hello to you too, ge. I’m fine, thanks, and you?”_

Renjun rolled his eyes, sitting up beside Donghyuck so they could both be on the frame. The only thing they could see of Chenle was one of his eyes, and bright platinum hair. Only half of it, given the other half was black. 

“Hi, you baby. How’s college going?”, Renjun gave in. He could complain about Chenle as much as he liked, but everyone knew of the biggest soft spot Renjun had for him.

Donghyuck scoffed, as Chenle was the one to roll his eyes this time.

 _“It’s not, but there’s nothing to do about that”_ , Chenle said, changing the subject as quickly as he could, _“What about that party you were talking about?”_

“Right”, Renjun fell right into it, turning to look pointedly at Donghyuck, “He doesn’t want to come with me. You’re a weird gemini, you know that, right?”

Donghyuck gave him the stinky eye, while Chenle laughed.

 _“Why not, ge?”_ , Chenle asked, _“Parties are fun.”_

“You should be studying, not going to parties, Zhong Chenle”, Donghyuck reprimanded, only half serious. Chenle knew that, as he ignored him.

“But really, please come with me”, Renjun said, “It’s… The teacher I told you about? It’s his birthday party. It’s not even really a party, he said it’s just a get together with his friends, and it’s at his place, even. And I’m the only other teacher he invited, but how awkward would it be to stay there by myself? I need emotional support.”

 _“Wait, go back, I’m confused”_ , Chenle whined, putting some space between his face and the phone, so now they could see him better.

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at Renjun, surprised at the turn of events. Renjun blushed, aware of what it looked like, as he explained to Chenle what he had missed. Chenle _“aw”_ ed in all the right parts, looking so excited to finally see his cousin trying for once.

_“Oh no, now you have to go with him!”_

Donghyuck sighed, pretending to be annoyed. He had come to terms with it the moment Renjun started rambling. 

“What won’t I do for you guys”, he complained, jokingly. Renjun smiled at him, jumping to give him a hug, and Chenle a headache. 

_“Wait! What is that on your arm, Donghyuck ge?”_ , Chenle asked, and there was only one of his eyes again.

Donghyuck pushed Renjun off, looking down to see what Chenle was talking about. It was only when he saw his tattoo that he remembered he had it. Renjun knew of that development, of course, as it would be hard to hide anyway, but it skipped his mind to tell Chenle.

“Right, you didn’t know!”, Renjun said, turning the camera around to focus on Donghyuck’s arm, “Hyuck has a tattoo now. Two, in fact.”

 _"Oh?",_ Chenle hummed, looking kind of impressed, _“It looks cool. Can I see the other or is it a secret?”_

Donghyuck snorted, turning around so Renjun could show Chenle his nape, “Gross.”

 _“Looks nice. I wanted to get one too, but I have to be as far away from my parents as possible for that”_ , Chenle said, a little annoyed, a little amused. 

Renjun turned the camera back so they were in frame, smiling at Chenle.

“When you come live with us you can do that. Guess who is Hyuck’s tattoo artist.”

_“Who?”_

Donghyuck sighed. Things had been going way too well for him, of course, so Renjun had to go and ruin that. 

“You talk too much”, he complained, pushing Renjun, and Chenle by association, out of the bed. 

Renjun laughed, while Chenle complained that they didn’t respect his virtual existence. Renjun sat up against the bed frame, only Donghyuck’s knees in the shot, giving Chenle a pointed look.

 _“No shit._ Jaemin?!”, Chenle practically screamed, and it was his side of the camera that was shaky now, _“How?! Why don’t you guys tell me anything!”_

Donghyuck pressed his knuckles against his temples. He didn’t have a single moment of peace in this household. 

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck stopped by the door, staring as Renjun took a deep, nervous breath, a bounce in his step. Renjun turned to smile at him, looking for reassurance, so Donghyuck made sure to smile back, letting him take his time to get ready. 

They were in front of Renjun’s crush apartment, all dressed up and ready for the party - or, get together, as Renjun put it. Donghyuck hated the idea of being in a small closed apartment with a bunch of people he didn’t know, but, as it goes, there wasn’t a lot he wasn’t willing to endure for Renjun. 

So he put on his best clothes and cologne, because he was going to get a date for his best friend tonight or so helped him. 

“How do I look?”, Renjun asked, fixing his button up inside his pants.

Renjun was very pretty. Donghyuck made sure he would be putting his best foot forward. He was a catch, and that crush of his was about to be blown off his feet. 

“Dateable”, he said, wiggling his eyebrows to try and make Renjun loosen up a little.

It was cute. Donghyuck had never seen him so nervous. Renjun looked at him pointedly, but his shoulders relaxed and he looked about as ready as he could ever be. Renjun knocked on the door.

And Jeno opened it. 

Donghyuck’s mouth fell open, staring at him with wide eyes. He had expected a lot from this party, but this definitely wasn’t it. Jeno smiled when he saw Renjun, eyes sparkling, before he turned to look at Donghyuck, the surprise obvious in his face as he recognized him.

“Oh my God, Donghyuck?!”, Jeno practically yelled, jumping to get closer, stopping as soon as he noticed Donghyuck flinch, “Holy shit, I can’t believe this.”

Donghyuck couldn’t either. He smiled nervously, trying to be receptive to his old friend. He could feel Renjun’s confused stare, unsure how to even go about that.

“Fuck, Jeno, you grew so much”, he said, getting closer and letting Jeno hug him, “You’re so tall, why?”

Jeno laughed, snuggling against his shoulder, hugging Donghyuck as tight as he used to. Like Donghyuck had never been gone. It was weird, and so different Donghyuck couldn’t help comparing. Jaemin hadn’t been this warm, it hadn’t felt like nothing had changed. But that was just Jeno. He was always the one to take care of them, help them get over dumb fights. 

Back then, they used to call Jeno an old man, wise beyond his years. Guess that didn’t change either.

“You know how it is, all that stretching from dancing”, Jeno let go of his hug, but didn’t go far, still holding on to Donghyuck’s arms, “I can’t believe you’re back. You should’ve sent a message. Oh my God, Mark’s gonna go crazy. And Jaemin…”

The phrase hung in the air, awkwardly. Jeno didn’t know Donghyuck knew, that much was obvious. That meant Jaemin hadn’t told Jeno. Almost a month, and Jaemin hadn’t told him they met again. Donghyuck didn’t know what to make of that. 

He scoffed. 

“What a small world”, Renjun spoke up, reminding Jeno of his presence and effectively saving Donghyuck’s ass. 

Donghyuck shot him an appreciative smile, having Jeno finally step back and turn to Renjun, beaming. Donghyuck had rarely, if ever, seen Jeno that excited to see someone. There was once with an older girl from Mark’s class, to whom he gave his first kiss to then ran to tell them excitedly. They had dated through all of high school. He shook his head, tuning them out, as Renjun told Jeno all about how they had met.

It was a small world indeed, he thought as he followed them inside, seeing Minjae run around Jeno’s living room with some other kids for a while, before deciding to hug her dad’s leg and ask him for something.

Jaemin stopped the conversation he was having, bending down to see what she wanted. Donghyuck watched them talk, stopping with Jeno and Renjun by the closed door. He should have expected Jaemin to be there. He winced, tuning back into their conversation.

This was about to get so fucking awkward.

  
  
  
  
  


After making sure they were absolutely comfortable and had just about anything they might ever need, Jeno left to walk around the living room and talk to other people. 

Donghyuck and Renjun stood where he left them, awkwardly watching everyone else. It really wasn’t a party, there were barely fifteen people in there, counting the kids. They definitely should say hi to them, if at least not to look rude, but it seemed like they were on the same page on talking about what had just happened before then.

“I can’t believe you know Jeno”, Renjun said, almost accusingly, like Donghyuck had hid it from him on purpose, “Since middle school? That’s crazy, he’s a sweetheart.”

Donghyuck gave him the stinky eye, sipping from his cold beer.

“And I’m not? Bitch.” 

Renjun snorted but didn’t correct him, which meant that, yeah, it was crazy. What even were the odds. Donghyuck never really knew why Jeno liked them either. 

“He stuck around”, Donghyuck said, “Honestly, I don’t know what you did to him, but he looks at you like, you hung the moon or something. He’s definitely gonna make excuses to talk to you the whole night, I’m calling it now.”

Renjun rolled his eyes and blushed, pushing Donghyuck lightly. He was being annoying, but also he was absolutely sure that was how his night was going to pan out. Which meant either third wheeling or standing around awkwardly lonely for him. Donghyuck wasn’t looking forward to _that._

“Shut up.”

Whatever Renjun was going to say next was interrupted.

“Uncle Duckie!”

Donghyuck turned his head, surprised at the loud yell, only to see a small pink blur running in his direction. He pushed his drink into Renjun’s hand, yelping as he tried to catch the bundle that threw itself at him.

Donghyuck was met with a faceful of tulle from Minjae’s dress, and she laughed while he tried to hold her with only one hand to push the fabric out of the way. It was hard, but he ended up smiling anyway. 

“Hi, kiddo”, he said, as soon as he managed to get a look at her. She was, as always, absolutely adorable in her little braid that was mostly undone from her running around, “Having fun?”

Minjae shook her head, pouting.

“We’re playing catch, but Dongho is cheating, so I don’t want to play anymore.”

“That’s too bad”, he hummed, nodding, thinking of how to solve this very serious problem,

“Do you want to try drawing? I’m sure Uncle Jeno has some papers and pencils for you.”

“No. I’m gonna tell on Dongho to Jisung oppa”, she said, like it was a hard decision she had come to, disappointed to see Dongho fall like this.

Donghyuck smiled at her, turning to look around the room.

“Jisung’s here?”, he asked, but soon after he caught the poor boy sat at one of the couches, looking bored out of his mind. Donghyuck almost felt bad for him, being the only teenager in the vicinity. Minjae nodded, going to say something, but Renjun interrupted their talk, sounding utterly confused.

“Hyuck?”, he called, and Donghyuck turned around with Minjae to look at him, “Who’s that?”

Oh, right. He bounced her, so he could hold her in a way that didn’t hurt his hand. A hard task, but he was up for it.

“Ah, Minjae, this is Uncle’s friend, Renjun”, Donghyuck told Minjae, who was staring at Renjun with wide, surprised eyes. She curved on herself, offering Renjun a small wave, “Jun, this is Minjae, Jaemin’s daughter.”

Renjun raised an eyebrow at him, before turning to Minjae and waving back.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too”, she whispered, playing with the tulle of her dress. 

They were both so uncomfortable, Donghyuck almost wanted to laugh, but he wasn’t that mean. Donghyuck was about to save the both of them by letting her go tell on Dongho, when Jaemin called for her.

“Minnie?”

Minjae turned to look over Donghyuck’s shoulder, shouting excitedly right by his ear as she found her dad. Donghyuck flinched, putting her down so she could go to him. He and Renjun looked at each other, and he knew right on that moment that this would suck.

He turned around. Jaemin was patting Minjae’s hair, smiling at her and telling her to go find Jisung. She agreed, saying bye to Donghyuck and Renjun before running off, yelling Jisung’s name.

Donghyuck sighed.

“Hi, Donghyuck”, Jaemin said, looking between the two of them, “And hi, uh…?”

Renjun took a step forward, so he was almost between Donghyuck and Jaemin.

“Renjun. Nice to meet you”, he said, face controlled to not give Jaemin an in. Donghyuck knew exactly what Renjun was doing, “Hyuckie told me a lot about you.”

Oh, he pulled out the nicknames, _God._ Renjun said that as a warning, so Jaemin was aware Renjun knew who he was and what had happened between them. Donghyuck cringed, ready to give him a shove and tell him to cut it, but Jaemin was faster, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Funny. Donghyuck didn’t say anything about you”, something flashed through Jaemin’s eyes, but Donghyuck wasn’t entirely sure what it was.

His eyes widened, surprised at the way Jaemin had spoken. With a hard, empty voice, almost as if acknowledging Renjun bored him. Renjun scoffed, and Donghyuck turned to look at him, expecting him to be offended, but finding that he almost looked amused.

_What the fuck?!_

An unstoppable force met an immovable object, and Donghyuck was no philosopher but this was a bad, bad idea. What had he gotten himself into?

While he contemplated the easiest route out of this scenario, and Renjun and Jaemin stared at each other, willing the other to blink and lose, _God knows why,_ Jeno appeared like an angel, stopping beside Jaemin and smiling at them, completely unaware of the turmoil haunting this meeting. 

“I see you guys have met!”, Jeno said, animatedly patting Jaemin’s back, “Jaem, this is the teacher I told you about.”

Jaemin raised an eyebrow, breaking eye contact to look at Jeno like he had made a terrible mistake. Jeno smiled at him, questioning, while Jaemin shook his head, turning back to them. Renjun looked so smug Donghyuck wanted nothing more than to wipe that little smirk off his face, but he accepted his fate, relaxing as he saw Renjun and Jaemin didn’t want to kill each other anymore.

“I see”, Jaemin said, bitterly.

Renjun wiggled his eyebrow, and Donghyuck sighed, already done with the whole ordeal.

“I’m gonna go get a drink”, he said, ignoring how Renjun looked at him with wide eyes. Jeno nodded, pointing him in the right direction, while Jaemin just stared, watching him go.  
  
  
  


He drank way more than he should have, he admitted, because he was an adult, and he admitted to his mistakes. Honestly, there wasn’t much else to do. Renjun and Jeno hit it off spectacularly, just like Donghyuck thought they would, and there was no way he was interrupting them, so he had to distract himself. Jaemin mingled with Jeno’s other friends, which Donghyuck was thankful for, because he also didn’t want to deal with the whole lot of _that_ right now. 

He could go around and try to connect, it wasn’t like it was hard, but his mind wasn’t in the right place given everything that had been happening. Donghyuck just wanted some peace and quiet, to think, to get over himself. There was no way Jaemin had been _jealous,_ right? He needed another drink. 

Donghyuck got himself something fruity, wanting to at least feel fancy, stopping by an empty corner like a Goddamn loser. He looked around, finding Minjae easily. She was running still, telling everyone what to do. It seemed like she was the captain, or the teacher, or someone of authority, because the other kids followed her, listening to what she was saying. He smiled, finding Jisung soon after. He had just been talking to a little boy, who was looking at him guiltily. Donghyuck was pretty sure he had just found Dongho. 

Jisung looked up to see him, and smiled, waving. Donghyuck waved back, amused at how they had met once and yet Jisung seemed to have taken to him anyway. Had he a children magnet, or something? He helped raise his cousins, so that was probably it.

Donghyuck sighed, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes momentaneously. 

Someone cleared their throat near him, and he opened them again. The living room looked less packed with people than it had been before, he saw that some of Jeno’s friends were gone, as were Jisung and Dongho. Donghyuck frowned. He hadn’t closed his eyes for that long, had he?

“Tired?”, Jaemin asked, leaning beside him.

Donghyuck looked at him, vision clouded. 

“A little”, he said, taking a deep, long breath. 

Jaemin nodded, taking a sip of his drink. Donghyuck didn’t know how he hadn’t spilled his own, but he didn’t feel like drinking anymore, so he left his glass on top of the nearest counter. He wasn’t in his right mind, not enough to deal with Jaemin, at least, but it wasn’t like he could just tell him to leave. 

“Look at that”, Jaemin said, motioning to the couch where Renjun and Jeno were sitting, still chatting, and looking very much into it.

Renjun was leaning forward, all over Jeno’s personal space, talking animatedly about something he couldn’t hear. Jeno kept to himself, but his eyes were shining, just listening to Renjun talk, sometimes butting in with his own ideas. Donghyuck smiled.

At least tonight was going well for someone.

He turned to Jaemin, only for Jaemin to already be looking at him.

_Fuck._

That seemed to be a common predicament. Jaemin’s eyes were hazy from his own drinking, and they flicked between Donghyuck’s eyes and -.

“Do you wanna get out of here?”, Jaemin asked, voice low and hoarse.

Donghyuck gulped, his mind screaming at him. _This is a bad idea!_

“Where?”

Jaemin nodded towards the balcony, closed off and empty. Donghyuck wondered if Jeno would be okay with that, but, well. He was going to find out.  
  
  
  


The air was chilly. Donghyuck shivered, waiting by the open door as Jaemin finished talking to Minjae. She barely gave him attention, but waited patiently for him to be done talking to run off again. Donghyuck smiled, watching Jaemin shake his head and walk back to meet him.

Jaemin closed the balcony door, only half way through, and they sat by the garden chairs Jeno had there, looking off into the city. It was a pretty view, which he appreciated, even if it was just so he had somewhere else to look besides Jaemin. All the street lights looked like stars in the distance.

Donghyuck could feel Jaemin’s eyes on him, and sighed. It bothered him, he couldn’t begin to understand why.

“Why…”, he started, unsure of what exactly was it he wanted to ask. It had felt like a lot before, but now that he had the opportunity, everything left his mind, “Why didn’t you tell Jeno we had met?”

It was dumb, but Donghyuck had been curious. Was he that unimportant to Jaemin now he wasn’t even worth mentioning? Donghyuck should get over himself.

Jaemin coughed, like he wasn’t expecting that question.

“Well…”, he said, “It... didn’t come up.”

Donghyuck snorted, turning to look at him pointedly. Jaemin rolled his eyes, but complied.

“It just… I didn’t want to share you just yet.”

Oh. He looked into Jaemin’s eyes, feeling the heat crawling up his neck. Jaemin seemed sincere, which was probably the worst part. Donghyuck nodded, letting the awkwardness wrap itself around them, knowing that there was nothing stopping him from asking whatever he wanted to know now.

“Why did you stop talking to me?”

Was it petty to be upset about that one small thing? Maybe. If Donghyuck had been sober he’d have pushed it down, out of sight, out of mind. If it had been anyone else, he’d have managed to forget about it. 

“We fell out”, Jaemin whispered, voice small, like he wasn’t sure who he was trying to fool.

Donghyuck scoffed.

“That’s bullshit”, he said, “I fell out with Jeno. It was natural, and gradual, and even then we still send each other holidays and birthdays greetings. You ignored me. For months, until I stopped trying.”

Jaemin sighed, looking at everything that wasn’t him. 

“It was a hard time, then”, he said, like he didn’t want to get into details, but Donghyuck could piece it together. He dropped out, the tattoos, Minjae. It had been _then_. “I was trying to deal with things. And you…”

 _Weren’t helping,_ Donghyuck’s mind provided, filling in the gaps. He had been just another hard time. 

“You didn’t even let me try to help”, Donghyuck forced out, feeling his throat closing in, “You shut me out.”

Jaemin fixated on the floor, putting his hands inside his jacket pockets. He knew it was true. 

“I didn’t want you to feel bad for me. I didn’t want to burden you, either. I know you, Donghyuck, you’d have flown back the moment I said anything. Besides, I… I didn’t want your help. Did you want my help when you were choosing colleges?”

It was a question but it was rhetoric, and Donghyuck wanted to get mad but he wasn’t allowed to. Jaemin was right. It wasn’t any different from what Donghyuck had done, it was still the rest of their lives. His heart ached, five years too late. 

“That’s fair”, Donghyuck whispered, looking out into the city. He didn’t want to see Jaemin’s face.

Jaemin sighed.

“Back then”, he stopped, as if to organize his thoughts, as if he shouldn’t be admitting to this, “I was also trying to come to terms with what we had. And what we could have had.”

Donghyuck froze, processing what Jaemin was saying. He took in a long, harbored breath, looking at Jaemin. He didn’t want to, but he needed to be sure.

“Did you?”

Jaemin nodded, eyes shining under the balcony light, equal parts nervous and sure.

“Yeah.”

Donghyuck exhaled, relaxing against the seat. It was calm. He found himself in Jaemin’s words. Moving forward with Jaemin always felt like taking a step, and at least that much hadn’t changed.

Jaemin tentatively held out his hand for him, like a chance. Donghyuck took it. 

  
  
  
  
  


donghyuck: 

jaemin? 

jaemin: 

same day same time? ^^

donghyuck: 

sounds good. thank u

  
  
  
  
  


“Can I be honest?”, Donghyuck asked, sitting on Jaemin’s client's chair, watching as Jaemin drew free handed on his untattooed arm. Jaemin hummed, nodding slightly for him to go on, “I just think that’s so cool.”

Jaemin smiled, looking up at him.

“So you’re not here for my beautiful face?”, he joked, turning to check on Minjae, who was as always lying on the floor, playing games on his phone, before going back to his drawing.

Donghyuck snorted. Ever since their talk, Jaemin had started acting a little bit more like he used before, like Donghyuck had been used to. He was still quiet, but Jaemin had always been a flirt. It didn’t always end well for him.

They’ve been meeting more lately. Not on purpose, at first, they just happened to go to work at the same time. Jaemin learned that Renjun refused to make him coffee, and they bonded over not being able to have any since Jaemin couldn’t buy it anymore because Minjae liked it more than him. Which was a feat in itself. 

Then a few days ago Jaemin asked him to wake up even earlier so they could go get coffee together before going to work. So that’s what they’ve been doing almost every day now.

“Not just that”, Donghyuck said, only half kidding, “It’s just really interesting.”

“I’m glad you think so”, Jaemin finished his drawing and got up to prepare the machinery, “Since this is your third tattoo in a month. You can go see if you like it.”

Donghyuck swatted at him halfheartedly, heart jumping in his chest when Jaemin laughed. He looked down at the still fresh blue ink. It looked funny upside down, but it was good by his standards.

“What do you think, kiddo?”, he asked, turning to show it to Minjae.

Minjae looked up from her game, curious. She smiled as soon as she realized what it was.

“A sunflower! It’s so pretty.”

“Yeah?”, he smiled gently back at her.

She nodded, watching as her dad pulled the arm rest and his own chair closer to Donghyuck. Donghyuck turned, getting ready, while Jaemin went back to get the tattoo machine. When Minjae realized it was just the same old, boring work, she went back to her game.

Donghyuck made use of the time Jaemin took to tattoo the little sunflower to think about how to ask him for what he wanted. It wasn’t an easy request, he was aware. But there was no one better for this than Jaemin. 

“How do apprenticeships work?”, Donghyuck asked, refusing to look at Jaemin. 

Jaemin finished wrapping the plastic around his arm, humming, “Well. You find a good tattoo artist that is offering, then you bring them a portfolio, discuss hours, payment. Honestly, I’m not the best person to ask, since I annoyed my tattoo artist into teaching me.”

Donghyuck nodded, finally looking up at Jaemin, since it was awkward to refuse to meet his eyes when Jaemin was hovering over him. Jaemin seemed fond, nostalgic, and he stared at Donghyuck like he was just waiting for him to ask. What was Donghyuck supposed to do, then? Not ask?

“Then, can I annoy you into teaching me?”

Why his heart was beating so fast in his chest, Donghyuck wouldn’t be able to tell. It was just Jaemin, but it felt like a big commitment. No one else would do, though, Donghyuck wanted to learn but if it wasn’t from Jaemin then it wasn’t worth it. 

Jaemin took so long to answer, Donghyuck almost pulled it off as a joke. But then he smiled.

“You can try.”

It wasn’t a yes, but it also wasn’t a no. Donghyuck took that as a win.

  
  
  
  
  


jaemin: 

hyuck? are you awake?

donghyuck: 

barely, why

jaemin: 

oh thank god

can you do me a favor?

  
  
  
  
  


“Can you take care of Minjae today, please?”, Jaemin asked as soon as Donghyuck opened the door, around ten minutes later, “I forgot I have work today and didn’t ask Jisung.” 

He looked tired, Donghyuck noticed, with bags under his eyes and a cloudy aura around him. Jaemin had Minjae still asleep in his arms, a bag with her things thrown carelessly over his shoulder. Donghyuck frowned, motioning for him to come inside.

“Of course. You can put her in my room.”

Jaemin relaxed visibly, whispering a small “thank you”, as Donghyuck led the way. Donghyuck stopped by the door, watching Jaemin lie Minjae on his bed, making a wall of pillows between her and the edge. It made his heart soft, seeing the utmost care with which Jaemin treated her. God, it was way too early to be this mushy.

“I’m sorry, just, with Xuxi gone I have to deal with his clients and it’s driving me nuts”, Jaemin sighed, covering Minjae with a blanket, “She’ll probably wake in a couple of hours.”

“It’s okay, I really don’t mind”, he shrugged. It had been a while since he had been responsible for a tiny one, he admits, but Donghyuck is pretty sure he still remembered how to, “So you work with Xuxi? I thought it was just you.”

Jaemin smiled.

“I’d go insane”, he shook Minjae lightly, “Little star, da’s gonna go work, okay? Uncle Duckie’s gonna take care of you.”

Minjae blinked, groaning at being woken up. She rolled to the other side, giving no indication that she understood anything that was said to her. Jaemin shook his head, getting up and deciding to let her sleep. 

“So, hourly updates or…?”, Donghyuck joked, guiding Jaemin back to the living room, “Can’t promise that I’m gonna remember.”

Jaemin snorted, “I’m not the type. Just warn me if anything goes wrong?” 

He sounded nervous so Donghyuck reached out to hold his arm, totally unaware of what he was doing until he felt Jaemin relax under his hand.

“Don’t worry about it”, he said, smiling softly at Jaemin. 

Jaemin smiled back at him, putting his hand over Donghyuck’s.

“Thank you so much. I should probably get going... I’m already kinda late.”

Donghyuck nodded, letting him go, “Have fun!”

“Sure will”, Jaemin snorted, amused, going to open the door, “I’ll bring dinner, as a thank you. Yeah?”

Oh, that sounded so domestic, it made his heart ache. 

“Sounds good.”

Jaemin nodded, with a smile, before he left and Donghyuck was alone in the middle of his living room. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was so tired, it was a saturday so obviously he gamed the whole night and barely slept. In fact, he was about to sleep for real when Jaemin sent him that message. 

Oh well. Might as well pull an all-nighter, Donghyuck decided, taking out his video game console again.   
  
  
  


He was still playing when Minjae woke up, yelling for her dad. She wasn’t crying or scared, just confused, and Donghyuck managed to calm her down by offering her pancakes with syrup. She still looked pretty offended by her dad just handing her over, so Donghyuck gave her the TV remote and let her have her fun. 

After having breakfast, she went back to her cartoons, and Donghyuck decided to get started on lunch to get a headstart. When it got ready, he went to watch cartoons with her. For around an hour, before Minjae got bored.

He could notice she wasn’t exactly comfortable being bored in a place she wasn’t used to, shifting in her seat and looking around the room. Donghyuck made it easier for her, getting pencils and paper from his room before sitting down on the floor in the middle of the living room.

“Wanna draw, kiddo?”, he offered, clearing the center table of the ornaments Renjun had decided were a good idea.

Minjae beamed, rushing to kneel beside him.

"You have so many pencils", she said, enamoured by the quantity of colored pencils Donghyuck had put at her display.

"Uncle really likes fun colors", Donghyuck smiled, putting a piece of paper in front of her.

"Me too!", she bounced on her knees, "But da says I can only use them with someone watching me", she nagged, with a pout.

Out of everything, this was the most Jaemin reaction he had ever seen in her. He laughed, fondly, despite her looking even more upset, shaking his head, "What do you want to draw, little star?"

That did the trick, and Minjae soon forgot why she was upset in the first place. They drew through the rest of the morning, from Rapunzel to Kuzco, having fun betting who could use the most colors. Donghyuck's artistic heart could never be match to the freedom of a child, of course, and he accepted his defeat gladly. As long as Minjae was happy, it was all that mattered.

As midday rolled around, Donghyuck reheated lunch, taking their food to the living room so they could eat watching Lilo & Stitch, again. He made sure to clean the center table before putting their plates there, so the mess wouldn't be as big as it could get.

Donghyuck was already done and Minjae was finishing up when Renjun got home. He was loud, as always, and he seemed happy, probably Jeno's doing, closing the door behind him with a loud bang.

"Honey, I'm home!", Renjun said, in a singsong voice. 

Donghyuck shook his head, amused.

"Hello, sweetheart, we have a guest", he said, before Renjun ended up saying something inappropriate without meaning to. Donghyuck didn't know what, but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

Renjun stopped by the couch, finally noticing Minjae, who had stopped paying attention to the movie and her food to watch him. 

"Oh, hi", he said, awkwardly, looking from Minjae to Donghyuck, "Uh..."

Minjae waved at him, "Hello."

"There's food in the kitchen", Donghyuck said, trying to save Renjun from an early death by awkwardness.

Renjun nodded, putting his bag on the couch.

"Thank you, baby", he blew him a kiss, making his way there without thinking twice about it.

Minjae had been observing him, and turned to Donghyuck as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Uncle Duckie", she said, mouth dirty all over, looking somewhat worried. He looked at her, humming to show he was paying attention, "Is Uncle Junnie your boyfriend?"

Donghyuck coughed, taken aback by her question. He would laugh but he didn't think Minjae would appreciate it. 

He didn't remember ever referring to Renjun as an uncle to her so he supposed Jaemin had. If Renjun heard it, he'd combust on the spot, and Donghyuck wasn't sure it'd be in a good way. If Jaemin wanted to get back at Renjun, he for sure did.

"Not at all, kiddo", he said, after he figured out how to breath again, "Uncle Junnie really likes Uncle Jeno."

Donghyuck wondered if Minjae was the jealous type. He watched her reaction, but she only blinked, like the idea was so absurd it made no sense. 

"Uncle Jeno?", she asked, thoughtful, staying quiet for a whole second before bursting out an, "Okay!", and going back to her food.

Donghyuck snorted, giggling to himself, and refusing to tell Renjun what was so funny when he came back with his food. He was hoping to have Minjae call Renjun uncle again before the day was over, just so he could see his reaction first hand.

Renjun ended up getting used to Minjae, as Minjae did to him. Rather easily, if Donghyuck had anything to say about it. Minjae seemed incredibly amused by everything Renjun had to say, which was weirdly surprising. Weird, and surprising. As long as the kids were getting along, it was completely fine in Donghyuck's books.

Minjae called Renjun uncle when she asked him if she could do his hair. Donghyuck wished he had been filming the way Renjun's eyes widened and almost popped off. He said yes, of course, but Donghyuck could hear him cursing Jaemin under his breath.

They didn't have any hair accessories but Jaemin had them covered. There were a few in Minjae's bag, along with her clothes and a few of her toys. Minjae sat at the couch, with Renjun sitting on the floor between her legs, going to town on his pretty pink hair. Donghyuck couldn't see what she was doing, but he was aware he was next on her list.

His house had never been so messy before, so while they were busy playing hair salon, he cleaned up their plates, the rest of his colored pencils and papers. He did the dishes, too, before looking at the clock to see how late it was.

Almost time for Jaemin to come back, he noticed, weirdly giddy at the thought. It had been fun playing with Minjae all day, she was such a calm kid compared to what he had been used to, Donghyuck was almost sad that she would have to go. He went back to the living room just in time, Minjae saying a loud "Ta-dah!" as soon as she finished with Renjun, sending him off to look in a mirror to appreciate all the little ponytails and hair clips she had put in his head.

"Uncle Duckie, it's your turn!", she called, patting at the couch between her legs.

"Coming!", he said, in a singsong voice, going to sit on the floor and let Minjae have her fun.  
  
  
  
  


It wasn't even half an hour later when their doorbell rang. Renjun went to take it, seeing as Donghyuck was still busy having his hair done. He couldn't see who it was, but he knew already, and even if he didn't the way Renjun was pretending to be angry was telling enough.

"Come on in, asshole", Renjun said, loud enough for Donghyuck to hear.

He almost panicked, telling him to shut up, but Minjae didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Thank you, midget", Jaemin said with a smile, making his way inside their house like he belonged.

Donghyuck snorted, watching them in the corner of his eyes. Mentioning Renjun's height was a sure way to get your knees kicked in, and Renjun seemed like he wanted to, but he wouldn't in front of Minjae. It took awhile for her to notice her dad had arrived, long enough for Jaemin to put the pizza boxes he'd brought in the kitchen.

"Minnie", Jaemin called, as soon as he was done, waiting by the kitchen door.

Donghyuck couldn't see her, but she stopped her ministrations in his hair. Soon she got up on top of the couch, jumping over it's armrest to run to Jaemin.

"Da!", Minjae yelled, sounding absolutely delighted to see him.

Donghyuck turned to watch her hug his legs, Jaemin patting her head before picking her up. 

"Hi, little star. Did you have fun?", he asked, taking her hair off her face.

Minjae started telling him all about her day, glued to his neck. Donghyuck supposed she still was a bit upset her dad had handed her off. He got up from the ground, going to help Renjun put the table, while Jaemin sat with Minjae in his lap and entertained her.

They ate to the sound of Minjae talking. She started excited, happy to see her dad and to eat pizza, until her phrases got slower, more tired. When they got done eating, she was mumbling her sentences, the weight of the day finally catching up to her. It was later than she usually slept, Donghyuck knew, if she being asleep when he and Jaemin came back from the shop was saying enough. 

Jaemin put her on the couch, turned on Lilo & Stitch again, and not even ten minutes later she was sleeping. 

Renjun and Donghyuck were cleaning up the table when Jaemin came back to the kitchen, going to help them. They made quick work of it, filling up the sink instead. 

"Well, I've just decided to never have kids, so thanks for that", Renjun said, as soon as they were done, "For the scarring moment of having a tiny human call me Uncle Junnie, you guys can wash the dishes. I'm gonna go sleep for a year."

He didn't wait for them to say anything, leaving them to deal with the rest. Donghyuck rolled his eyes at his theatrics, aware that Renjun was mostly being annoying and trying to get them alone. He appreciated it, but Renjun didn't have to be so obvious about it.

Jaemin gave a little embarrassed laugh, scratching his neck.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble", he said, turning to look at Donghyuck, "I'll take care of it", he pointed to the sink.

Donghyuck waved him off.

"It's fine, I promise", he said, "Minjae is such a good kid, it was no problem at all. Renjun's just annoying." 

Jaemin smiled, looking impossibly proud of his child, "I'm glad."

Donghyuck watched him with a soft smile for a second, before turning to the sink. He started on the dishes, motioning at the dishcloth. Jaemin nodded, standing beside him to dry the dishes.

"But, I mean, you look tired. Is it okay for you to deal with the shop on your own?", he asked, glancing at Jaemin. 

His eye bags were a lot more prominent than they were when they first met, more than a month ago, and by then Xuxi was already gone. Donghyuck wondered if that happened often, and how long Jaemin had been doing it on his own.

"Honestly, it's a little tiring”, Jaemin sighed, “Xuxi said he'd clear his schedule but I told him I could do it. I didn’t really think that through."

Donghyuck hummed, looking at him pointedly, and Jaemin scratched his neck, sheepishly. That was such a dumb idea but it seemed like he already knew it, so Donghyuck let him be. They continued washing the dishes in silence for a while, until Jaemin broke it.

"I like your hair”, he said, “Minjae did a good job on it."

Donghyuck smiled, fighting the want to touch his hair with his wet hands. He hadn’t been able to look in the mirror yet, but if it looked anything like Renjun’s did, it was a mess of little ponytails and braids and glittery hair pins. His hair was pretty long, the shortest were his bangs that got to his nose, so it was a field trip for Minjae, probably.

"Why, thank you”, he laughed, softly, remembering her tiny hands trying to deal with his mane, “She was really great. I don't know how you managed to get such a kid."

Jaemin snorted, "Genes, I guess. Her feisty side is definitely from her mom."

Donghyuck nodded, staring at the plate in his hand for a while. That was new territory. Jaemin never mentioned Minjae’s mom before. 

He had been curious, of course, but if it wasn’t his place, he wasn’t going to ask. This looked like an opening, an invitation. Donghyuck wasn’t the type to get jealous, he knew that if she wasn’t around it was because there was nothing there anymore, still it was hard not to be wary. He knew she wasn’t in the picture, at least not as Minjae’s mom, but he didn’t know why.

"Did Minjae ever get to meet her?", Donghyuck asked, tentatively. 

"Ah, yeah”, Jaemin said, taking the plate from his hand, “Minjae doesn't know she's her mom, though. Eunji is more like an aunt to her."

Huh. That was interesting.

"Was that a choice, or...?", he didn’t want to overstep, so he left it to interpretation.

Jaemin didn’t seem bothered, though, as he nodded.

"Yeah, Eunji wanted it that way. She wasn't ready to keep Minjae, but she didn't want to cut her off. Minjae adores her."

Donghyuck smiled, rinsing off a fork. That did sound like Minjae, she was so loving. 

"That's nice”, he said, and it was. Eunji sounded like a cool woman, and Jaemin spoke of her fondly. It was still a weird concept to wrap his head around, though he was far from judging, “If you don't mind me asking... Why did she have her, then?"

It could be a sensitive question, but Jaemin knew he didn’t mean anything bad by it. 

"For me. Eunji said she was only going through if she could be sure Minjae would be well taken care of."

That was a huge leap of faith. Donghyuck nodded, stunned into silence. Men weren’t exactly known for being the best parents, he wasn’t sure he’d ever have trusted anyone like that. They kept on doing their job while Donghyuck mulled over his words. 

"So you wanted a kid?", he asked, in a low voice. 

Donghyuck couldn’t help remembering Jaemin, his other half, not the most responsible person he knew back then. It was insane to know now, that Jaemin spiralled so bad it took having a child to turn it around.

"It was an accident. I mean, Minjae”, Jaemin said, but he sounded far away in his memories, “But I didn’t regret it, and I didn’t want to lose her”, he sighed, “I was... Not doing very well. Trying to find myself, you know. Figuring out how to not be just a half. It was a shock, when I found out. I cried a lot.”

Donghyuck’s heart hurt for him, even though he knew that was in the past. He still felt guilty he couldn’t have been there for Jaemin, but he did understand. They’d never find themselves if they kept mirroring each other.

“Mark and Jeno were really happy. They chose her name. When they were drunk”, Jaemin laughed, coming back to Donghyuck, “And I promised. I was also drunk."

Donghyuck smiled, shaking his head. That didn’t sound surprising at all.

"That makes so much sense", he said, scrubbing another plate.

Jaemin took mock offense to that, "Minjae's a pretty name!"

It was, but how would Donghyuck explain to him that people that didn’t know Jaemin loved his friends so much he promised to name his daughter the name they had chosen would think he was pretentiously naming his kid after himself? It was such a long sentence to think, Donghyuck didn’t even want to try saying it out loud.

So he compromised, "It is, it is”, he said, still smiling.

Jaemin seemed satisfied, going back to drying. 

  
  
  
  
  


It’s easy to fall into a routine. 

Donghyuck and Jaemin got up earlier to go get coffee, while Minjae was already in school since Jisung always took her. Donghyuck got home earlier than Jaemin, so Jisung left her at his apartment instead of taking her to Jaemin's shop. 

He gave them snacks, Jisung left to go to his house, and Donghyuck and Minjae watched movies and drew while waiting for Jaemin so they could have dinner together.

Renjun made fun of him, called him whipped and whatnot. It was true, but he didn’t have to say it like that. Donghyuck then mentioned how Renjun got whenever he came home from a date with Jeno, and soon he would shut up. Renjun complained, but Donghyuck knew he liked having Minjae around. The only problem was that she came in a package with Jaemin, but that was easily overlooked.

When the weekend came Donghyuck took care of Minjae instead of making poor Jisung lose one of his two days off. 

It was weird. A few months ago, Donghyuck didn't have kids, now he had one and a half. He wasn't sure how well Jisung's parents would take to him calling Jisung his kid, besides they didn't meet as much, so half was probably accurate. 

Sometimes Jisung did come around on the weekends during the afternoon, to play with Minjae and eat Donghyuck's food. 

Donghyuck supposed he didn't have that many friends so of course he let him stay, despite Renjun's complaining that their house had become a kindergarten. It was kinda true. Anyhow, Renjun only complained until Jisung started talking about his nerd stuff, then they were suddenly the best of friends.

After a while, Donghyuck did manage to annoy Jaemin into teaching him how to tattoo. It took some time for them to rearrange their newly found routine, but it was doable. They started meeting after hours at the shop, like they were used to, for an hour or two. 

Jaemin taught him all about the machinery first, the proper hygiene and how to prepare. They brought him one of those cheap tattoo machines on the internet, as well as fake skin, just so he could practice at home since he didn't have much time to practice at the shop. Jaemin gave him homework. That was something that happened.

It was fun. He didn't know why he was surprised by that. Part of why he wanted to learn how to tattoo was to spend more time with Jaemin, he wasn't going to lie. It ended up not being necessary, since they had a whole routine together, and yet he still wanted to learn. Donghyuck was never going to work with it, he didn't have the patience to deal with people like Jaemin had, but learning something new was nice. 

He really was a gemini, holy shit.  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, I'm going", Renjun said, peeking through his door.

Donghyuck looked up from his phone, staring at him while he processed his words. Then he nodded, "Have fun."

Renjun smiled, waving him bye before leaving. Donghyuck listened to him going out the front door before turning back to what he had been doing. 

It was sunday and Renjun had a date with Jeno, which was nice, and not at all surprising anymore. Donghyuck didn't know what Jeno had done to his best friend, but Renjun was happy so Donghyuck was too. That was really all that mattered.

They had met again, all of them, some weeks ago. On a sunday as well, the only day they all had off. Renjun and Jaemin bickered like they always did, to Minjae's amusement. She had completely adopted Renjun into her uncle list, and Jeno was very upset because she seemed to like Renjun more than she liked him. 

It wasn't true, of course, since she liked Mark more than she liked either of them. At least that was what Jaemin told him and if Donghyuck was being completely honest, he believed him.

It had been fun. Donghyuck refused to think about how it looked too much like a double date, pushing the thought far from his mind. He knew where Jaemin stood now, but that didn't mean he wanted to entertain those thoughts when there was still so much left before they got there.

Donghyuck sighed, locking his phone and leaving it on the bed beside him. He sat up and looked around his room, thinking about what he wanted to do instead. He could draw but he wasn't feeling it. His eyes fell on the tattoo machine on top of his desk and he hummed.

He still wasn't allowed to tattoo anyone, even though Jaemin said he could start soon. Mostly because Jaemin was so busy with his and Xuxi's clients that he couldn't find time to pay attention to whatever Donghyuck was doing. 

Well. It wouldn't hurt to try on himself, right? No one would sue him if he fucked up, besides he could always ask Jaemin to tattoo over it. 

Donghyuck shrugged, getting up and going over to his desk. He cleaned it up, putting all his stuff on his bed and doing his best to sterilize everything before sitting down on his chair. He prepared the machine, the ink, his arm where he would tattoo, and started doodling. 

He made a small heart first, making sure to control the weight in his hand. It was hard doing this one handed, but he kept going anyway. Soon a few stars followed, a few planets, until he had a small galaxy in his body. It didn't look particularly clean, but Donghyuck thought it was nice for his first time. 

He put some space between the tattoos, doing a small little duck near his wrist. It was definitely messy, and he'd have to ask Jaemin to maybe fix that for him. Donghyuck sighed, finding a well hidden spot in his arm to draw the first thing that came to his mind.

He stopped, staring at the initials he had written like a school boy. Except this wasn't his notebook, and that wasn't a pen. Donghyuck couldn't erase it. The machine buzzed like it was mocking him, but the JM MJ looked really pretty beside his sunflower. 

His phone started ringing on the bed, finally taking Donghyuck off his daydream. He shook his head, turning the tattoo machine off and not allowing himself to think about that either. He rushed to get his phone, Chenle's name flashing on the screen, requesting to facetime. Donghyuck picked up the call, going back to his desk to clean up his arm.

"Hi, Lele", he said, setting his phone up against the wall so Chenle could see him.

Chenle was staring at the camera, and he didn't seem to notice Donghyuck had already picked up. He looked annoyed, brows furrowed, an upset pout. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at him.

"Chenle?", he called, louder this time.

Chenle shook his head, finally noticing him, _"Oh, sorry, ge. Hi."_

"Hi", he repeated, putting away the dirty cotton balls to start fixing his desk, "Are you okay?"

Donghyuck watched as Chenle sighed, getting the phone closer to his face so only one of his eyes were on frame. Chenle wasn't the type to have problems, since there wasn't a lot he actually took seriously. And when he did have one, he wasn't the type to dwell on them. 

Chenle was a simple boy, he solved his problems himself and very rarely asked for help.

"Is it school related?", he asked, trying to help him get to the point.

 _"No"_ , Chenle scoffed, _"That makes me sound like a child."_

Donghyuck laughed, softly, "You're my child."

Maybe he actually had two and a half kids. Chenle rolled his eye(s), but he seemed amused, which Donghyuck counted as progress.

"Is it your parents?", he tried again.

Donghyuck knew Chenle's parents were kinda the strict type. The controlling type. It got on Chenle's nerves sometimes, since he was sure they wouldn't allow for him to come live with him and Renjun. It didn't really matter, since they got this three room apartment exactly so Chenle wouldn't need to ask anything of them. 

Chenle was their baby but he was of age, and he could do what he wanted.

 _"No",_ Chenle sighed, putting some space between his face and the camera so Donghyuck could see half of his nose. He mumbled the last part, sounding embarrassed, _"It's... Love related?"_

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh."

 _"Shut up",_ Chenle groaned.

He laughed, embarrassing Chenle even further before asking him for details. Donghyuck stayed quiet as Chenle told him all about this cousin of one of his friend's, who was visiting with his boyfriend. 

Chenle had been showing them around, despite the fact that his friend's cousin lived there a few years ago and most likely still knew his way. They had only been visiting and would leave soon so Chenle knew it wouldn't go anywhere. 

_"But I really wanted it to"_ , he pouted, and Donghyuck was ready to give him the whole world, _"It's kinda weird since they're dating but. They made it look like they wanted it to go somewhere too."_

There wasn't a lot Donghyuck could say that would help, "Why don't you talk to them? Maybe you guys can long distance."

Chenle sighed.

 _"I can't commit like that now. I'm leaving next year anyway",_ he said _, "It's just a little disappointing that I had to meet them like this."_

Donghyuck nodded, letting the silence envelop them for a while, before changing subjects to try and cheer Chenle up. He was Renjun's cousin so it was a habit to go to Renjun first, maybe it was because he had a date today but nonetheless, Donghyuck was happy to be there for his friends.

It had been a while since they talked, since Donghyuck was busy with work and Chenle was in his last year of college so it was heavy on him. He stayed by himself and didn't really have many other friends so Donghyuck was glad he was putting himself out there, at least.

It sucked that it had to end up like that for him. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Your lines are a little shaky, but it looks good", Jaemin said, observing Donghyuck's self made tattoos, holding his arm delicately. His fingers burned against Donghyuck's skin.

He had shown Jaemin all of his little doodles except the initials, wearing long sleeves so they wouldn't be visible. It had been a dumb idea to tattoo it on his forearm, it was small and it would take awhile to find, but it was still visible nonetheless. Thankfully it didn't show even if he rolled his sleeves. 

Jaemin looked proud, despite complaining earlier that Donghyuck shouldn't have done it without supervision, at least not the first few times, "I'll excuse that, because you did it one handed, but I'll be watching you."

Donghyuck smiled, rolling his sleeves back down after Jaemin let go of his arm. 

They were at the shop after hours, again, for his classes. Now, after he got home from work, Jisung brought Minjae to his apartment, they ate, Donghyuck took Jisung home, then brought Minjae with him to the shop. She was watching cartoons on Jaemin's computer, after whining that she didn't want to draw anymore.

They were going through things pretty fast, despite the time issue, since Donghyuck wasn't going to do anything with the knowledge but maybe give himself cute little doodles. It still took a lot of practice so they were making do.

"Can I start practicing on people soon?", he asked, despite knowing it still wouldn't be possible. It was okay, he wasn't in a hurry.

Jaemin hummed, thoughtfully, like he was actually considering it.

"You know what? Yeah", Jaemin said, smiling at Donghyuck's surprised face, "I'll let you tattoo me."

Well. Fuck. 

"Really?", Donghyuck asked in a panicked voice, just to make sure. 

Jaemin raised an eyebrow at him, sitting at the client's chair, looking pretty comfortable. 

"Having second thoughts?", he asked, amusedly, "You're the one that asked for it."

Donghyuck shook his head, gulping as he looked at Jaemin, sprawled out in his chair. Donghyuck wanted to ask if that seat was taken but he bit his tongue, since there were more pressing matters at hand. He was going to tattoo Jaemin. For real. 

"You're the one that's crazy", Donghyuck said, instead.

Jaemin scoffed, "I just wanna be your first."

God. He really just said those things like that, uh. Donghyuck cleared his throat, feeling his ears heating up.

"I was my first", he mumbled, finally moving to prepare the machinery. 

Donghyuck couldn't see it but he was sure Jaemin was rolling his eyes.

"You know what I mean", Jaemin whined, slurring his voice, and Donghyuck had to grip the counter and force himself to remember Minjae was right there, before he did something even more crazy, like kissing Jaemin senseless.

He took a deep breath, going through his work with Jaemin's eyes on him. Donghyuck knew Jaemin was just making sure he did everything right but it was very distracting, he almost got the wrong ink twice. It was only after he was done preparing that Donghyuck realized he had no idea of what Jaemin wanted tattooed.

"Hm", Donghyuck said, turning around to look at him, "Do you know what you want?", he asked, ignoring how suggestive that sounded.

Jaemin smiled, leaning his head against the backrest, "I'll let you decide. Whatever you do is fine."

Well then. Donghyuck stopped to think. Maybe a detailed tattoo would be nice but it wasn't his style. He was more of a bullshitting his way type, so that was exactly what he was going to do. Jaemin gave him the control so whatever happened it technically wouldn't be his fault, right? Right.

Donghyuck put on his gloves before preparing Jaemin's arm, getting the tattoo machine and sitting down face to face with him. The nerves kicked in then, looking at Jaemin's calm face. It was absolutely insane that he trusted Donghyuck this much. 

Jaemin smiled softly, nodding at him. Donghyuck nodded back before getting to work.

It was very simple, a sun, moon and star on the side of Jaemin's wrist. 

Donghyuck wasn't thinking about the implications, but now they were staring him in the face. It looked nice, at least he thought so. But he didn't know what Jaemin would make of it, if it would be okay.

Donghyuck cleaned it one last time, checking to see if his lines were filled completely. They seemed fine, so he turned the machine off, looking up to see Jaemin was already looking at him.

"It's done", he said, voice hoarse from the nervousness and the lack of use.

Jaemin raised his arm, turning it so he could understand what Donghyuck had tattooed. His face was completely blank, aside the twitch in his eyebrows from his surprise. Then he smiled.

"Your lines aren't that shaky", Jaemin said, proud, "It was nicely filled, they're pretty even. You did well, Haechannie."

Jaemin didn't mention what Donghyuck had drawn, but he knew exactly what Donghyuck meant. 

The nickname made him happier than he thought it would, and it said enough. After all, Jaemin was the only one that ever called him that, back when they were still in high school and running away from their feelings.

"Thank you", he smiled, taking off his gloves.

"Da, I'm bored", Minjae called.

Donghyuck turned to look at her, seeing that she was spinning in her chair and completely ignoring the movie on the screen. 

"We'll just clean up then we'll go home, yeah?", Jaemin said getting up and passing by him on his way to her, squatting down in front of her chair, "Look what Uncle Duckie drew on da."

Donghyuck got up as well, going to put everything back in its place, listening more than watching them talk.

Minjae stopped spinning, suddenly interested, "What?"

Jaemin showed her his arm.

"Look, isn't it pretty?", he asked.

"A little star, like me!", she said, bouncing on her seat. 

Donghyuck's heart was beating so fast in his chest at the fact even a child could read him so easily. He looked at Jaemin, unsure of what he was expecting, but Jaemin just smiled at her.

"Just like you", he said, patting her head.

Minjae glanced at Donghyuck quickly before turning back to her dad, excitedly pulling on his sleeve, "Da, show Uncle Duckie my drawing!"

Jaemin got up, scratching his neck sheepishly. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, now I want to see Minnie's drawing", he said, amused at Jaemin's embarrassment.

Minjae stared at him, waiting for it, so Jaemin sighed, raising his already rolled up sleeve even more to show his right upper arm. He had a half a sleeve in his left arm, which was visible sometimes under his t-shirts, but the right one had seemed blank. 

A mistake, Donghyuck soon realized, seeing the two stick people, labeled Da and Minnie in what was obviously Minjae's handwriting. He smiled.

"It's me and da!", she said, pointing at them, "Da said it's gonna stay in his arm forever."

Minjae looked so happy that Jaemin had one of her drawings in his body, she was overjoyed as she showed it to him.

"It's so pretty, kiddo", he said, "You did such a good job, that looks just like you guys!"

It kinda did, if you considered that one was bigger and had short hair, and the other was tiny and had long hair and was wearing a dress. It was so cute. 

Jaemin smiled at him, knowingly, while Minjae beamed. 

"Da, da!", she said, as if she just remembered, "Show Uncle Duckie his name!"

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at Jaemin, "My name?", he asked, watching as Jaemin grimaced.

"Yes!"

"Alright, alright", Jaemin said, turning his arm to show Donghyuck his elbow. There was nothing there but the weird keysmash Donghyuck had already seen.

"Huh. What's that supposed to mean?", Donghyuck asked, unsure.

Jaemin laughed.

"I know it looks confusing, but, uh... It's our initials. I mean, Mark's, Jeno's, yours and mine."

Now that Donghyuck knew what to look for, he could see it. It was backwards since he was seeing it upside down, but there it was. MKJNDHJM. Their initials. 

It was an old tattoo, obviously, and Donghyuck's heart warmed at the thought of a young Jaemin, tattooing his friends' names on his body forever. 

"That's precious", he said, smiling softly at him.

Jaemin smiled back, sheepishly, while Minjae watched them. When the silence stretched too long, she said, "Da, can we go home now?"

They both turned to her, Jaemin raising his arm to pat her head.

"Sure can, little star."  
  
  
  


jaem: 

hello birthday boy <3

we’re on for tonight, right? 

donghyuck:

omg shut up

ofc!! jun says jeno’s meeting us there

jaem:

<3<3<3

yes, jeno told me

there will be a surprise for you!! ^^

donghyuck:

surprise??

jaemin???

don't leave me on read!! >:(

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck wasn’t very fond of surprises. He was a gemini, after all, he liked knowing things. 

So he couldn’t stop stressing over it, even going as far as to ask Jeno about it. He was met with the same response, or, well, wasn’t, since Jeno also left him on read. He then asked Renjun. But he was either really good at faking it or he didn’t actually know. 

Donghyuck was on his own.

It had been a while since he properly celebrated his birthday. At college, most they’d do was order pizza and watch John Mulaney’s Netflix specials, despite the fact he could recite them line by line. 

He missed Chenle. He always made the _I smell a robot_ part even better. Chenle had sent him a congratulatory message, was the first one to do so, probably because he was pulling an all-nighter for his exams. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t be able to facetime any time soon.

Jaemin and Jeno being there made him nervous. Donghyuck didn’t know why since he had been talking to Jeno semi regularly, and to Jaemin practically every day. Maybe it _was_ because it’s his birthday. Contrary to popular belief, he didn’t really like having that much attention on him. 

Donghyuck was a gemini, but he was still weird. Let it be known.

Since it was his birthday, and attention would be on him whether he wanted it or not, Donghyuck decided he might as well look the part. He put on his small heels, his favorite ripped skinny jeans, and a button up with the first few buttons undone. He thought of what to do with his mess of a hair, and ended up tying it in a bun. 

Renjun whistled when he left the bathroom, looking very cute himself, wearing Jeno’s overcoat that was huge on him. 

“Are we ready to go?”, Donghyuck asked, getting his wallet and his phone. 

Renjun hummed, putting his makeup away before getting his things. They met Jaemin and Minjae in the lobby. In fact, Minjae was the first to see them, letting go of Jaemin’s hand to run in their direction.

“Minjae!”, Jaemin called, surprised, but she was already halfway there.

“Uncles!”, she yelled, jumping on Renjun’s arms.

Renjun barely caught her, yelping as he tried to find a better position to hold her. She was wearing a very cool dinosaur shirt. Donghyuck didn’t even know they made skinny jeans for kids.

“Hi, kiddo”, Donghyuck said, smiling at her.

Minjae smiled back, looking delighted to be where she was, despite Renjun’s struggle. Donghyuck turned to look at Jaemin, leaving Minjae to deal with her grumpy uncle, finding that Jaemin was already looking at him.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open, taking Donghyuck in. Jaemin rarely if ever got flustered, and Donghyuck doubted he’d start now, but his ears and cheeks were red so Donghyuck took what he could get. It was nice being the one to make Jaemin like that. 

He also didn't look bad himself, in his all black outfit and his chains. Donghyuck took the few steps missing to him.

“Hey”, he said, getting as in Jaemin’s space as he could without being intrusive.

Jaemin smiled, softly, “Hi.”

They just looked at each other. Donghyuck wasn't sure if he was getting closer or if it was Jaemin.

“Are we going or what?”, Renjun interrupted them, impatiently waiting by the door. Minjae was by his side, holding his hand.

Donghyuck looked at him, then back to Jaemin, giving an awkward chuckle as they both moved to catch up to them. 

Jaemin drove them to the restaurant and they met Jeno there. It wasn’t anything fancy, just enough for them to feel like they still had a social life. Jeno had gotten them a big table in the far side, way too big for just the five of them. Donghyuck didn’t think much of it, hugging him and accepting his congratulations. It was the most Donghyuck was willing to accept, after getting a message from him asking what he liked and having to convince Jeno to not get him any gifts.

They slowly settled down, finding their seats and making small talk. It all looked so good they wanted to try everything so they compromised, and each person ordered a different dish. They were waiting for their food, playing with Minjae, when she looked around and lit up, standing on top of her seat.

“Uncle Mark!”, she called, willing to walk across the table if it meant getting to him.

Donghyuck looked up, surprised, eyes falling on Mark, who was looking at Minjae and smiling. Jaemin had to hold her back, making her sit down, while Jeno and Renjun turned around, looking over their shoulders to find him.

“Hi, guys!”, Mark said, stopping between Jeno and Jaemin.

“Hello!”, a second voice sounded, and only then Donghyuck noticed Xuxi, right behind him.

They all got up to greet them, Jaemin finally letting his little gremlin hug her favorite uncle. 

Xuxi pouted, joking that Minjae didn’t love him, which earned him a faceful of hair as she dropped herself from Mark into his arms, holding on to his neck. Mark let her go, laughing, before greeting everyone else. 

“Hyuck!”, Mark said, stopping in front of him, arms open for a hug Donghyuck fell into gratefully.

“Oh my God, hi”, he said, hugging Mark back, “It’s been so long.”

It was a weird feeling. When he had met Jeno again it was like nothing had changed, despite the fact that everything had. It felt out of place. Now, after everything that had happened, all the friendships he managed to get back, and carefully crafting his new life with them, it was like a missing puzzle piece slotted into place. 

He and Mark were like that. Mark was the last one he lost contact with, mostly because they became too busy to talk, but even then no matter how much time passed, if they got in contact again it was just like picking up where they left it. 

Mark laughed, patting his back, “Sure has. Happy birthday, kiddo.”

Donghyuck let him go, smiling at him before turning to finally meet Xuxi. His heart felt heavy with weirdly placed affection, and he refused to cry just because his older brother called him kiddo. 

That was probably what described him and Mark the best. Jaemin was his best friend and he adored Jeno but Mark was like family.

“Hi, nice to meet you”, he said, putting out his hand for Xuxi to shake.

He should’ve known better, really, because of course Xuxi was a giant teddy bear that got him into a bone crushing hug despite the fact they barely knew each other.

“Hi Donghyuck, I heard so much about you!”

Donghyuck laughed, letting himself be hugged until Xuxi decided to let him go. They made small talk, getting acquainted with each other, and Donghyuck could already tell they’d be good friends. He and Mark were great together. They complimented each other where they were lacking, which Donghyuck could see just by the way they interacted with other people.

The whole group sat down after reorganizing, since Minjae wanted to sit near Mark and wouldn’t stop until she did. Jaemin let her, because she hadn’t seen Mark in a long time. 

Donghyuck thought there would be a reason for him to be her favorite uncle, that maybe Mark did everything she wanted or something, but no. In fact, it seemed to be exactly because he didn’t do anything special, since Xuxi and Jeno actually tried to spoil her but she only had her eyes for Mark.

It was a fun night. Catching up with his friends, listening to Mark and Xuxi’s stories, getting to play with Minjae. They all fit right in. Donghyuck didn’t know why he had been scared in the first place.   
  
  
  


“Bye, guys!”, Xuxi called as he got into the driver’s seat of his car, waving at them over the hood.

Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun waved back, and Donghyuck would’ve waved too, if he wasn’t holding a fast asleep Minjae. Mark stopped by the passenger seats door, turning to them with a smile, “It was really great seeing all of you! Let’s do this again sometime.”

They all agreed as he got into the car, and they watched as Xuxi drove away.

“Well, we’re leaving too”, Jeno said, hugging them before going to his car. He stopped by the door, waiting for Renjun.

“You’re not coming home?”, Donghyuck asked, doing his best to hug Renjun as well.

“Consider this my gift to you”, Renjun whispered by his ear, playfully, jumping to get away before Donghyuck could swat at him.

How he didn’t know, since he had Minjae in his arms, but he would’ve found a way, “You ass.”

Renjun laughed, running to catch up to Jeno before waving them goodbye again. Donghyuck watched them go, suddenly feeling nervous, despite knowing he didn’t have to be. Jaemin lightly touched his waist to get his attention, so he turned to look at him, feeling his cheeks warm.

“Let’s go?”, Jaemin asked, smiling when Donghyuck nodded.

The trip back home would’ve felt faster than it did if Jaemin didn’t keep his hand on Donghyuck’s knee the entire time. It was very distracting. But Minjae refused to let go of his neck, so he had her to focus on instead of whatever the fuck that was.

They got to the elevator and Jaemin pressed the button to his floor. It was quiet but not awkward, they were all tired from the long night. Donghyuck wasn’t used to going out until late anymore, he really was old. Realizing that wasn’t fun. He already couldn’t believe he managed to hold Minjae for as long as he had.

She snored lightly by his ear as Jaemin opened the door to his apartment, motioning for Donghyuck to go in first. He did, maneuvering around the toys on the ground, waiting beside the couch as Jaemin finished closing the door.

Jaemin showed him to her room, turning the light on and going to clean up her bed so there was space for her and not a bunch of toys that she had put to sleep before going out. Donghyuck smiled, watching Jaemin shake his head and kick a few of her toys away to make way for him.

Donghyuck sat on her bed, lightly loosening her hold on his neck so he could lie her down. Minjae stirred, groaning as she rolled around, finding herself a comfortable position before relaxing again. He chuckled, undoing her ponytails so it wouldn’t hurt her and putting the scrunchies on her nightstand. 

He turned to look at Jaemin, finding him by the end of the bed, taking off Minjae’s shoes. Donghyuck got up, stretching before walking to her wardrobe.

“Her pajamas?”, he asked in a low voice.

Jaemin hummed, starting to take off her very stylish skinny jeans, “Bottom drawer on the left.”

Donghyuck nodded, though he knew Jaemin couldn’t see it, and got her cute dinosaur pajamas that matched her shirt. He put it on the bed where Jaemin could reach and went to stand by the door.

Jaemin was done soon, and he covered her with her Barbie blanket before leading Donghyuck back to the living room. 

It had been fun, and Donghyuck would love to spend more time with Jaemin, but he was dead tired and would fall asleep at any point now, so he yawned, saying: “I’m gonna go now. Thank you for coming, it was-”

Jaemin interrupted him, taking his hand and lacing their fingers.

“Stay.”

Donghyuck stopped, looking at Jaemin with wide eyes, mouth slightly open in surprise. Jaemin seemed taken aback by his own boldness, but he didn’t take it back. Instead, he went on, squeezing Donghyuck's hand, “I mean, it’s late. You don’t have to go all the way back.”

He said it like Donghyuck lived very far. It sounded like an excuse if Donghyuck had ever heard one. An excuse he would take, gladly.

“I’d love to”, he said, smiling softly at Jaemin.

Jaemin nodded, smiling back at him.

  
  
  
  
  


Now that Xuxi was back, Jaemin had a lot more free time. He could finally go back to working his normal hours, which meant no more Jisung bringing Minjae to Donghyuck’s place after work, so. Donghyuck started bringing himself to Jaemin’s place. 

They would watch movies, or go out. Sometimes Jaemin would let Donghyuck practice tattooing on him. Maybe it wasn’t the most ethical but it was fun watching Jaemin’s arms get full of his little doodles. He was getting better at it. And of course, because Donghyuck was Donghyuck, he still practiced on himself as well, but now he made sure to pay attention to what he was doing.

It was not to say he spent most of his time at their place. Donghyuck hadn’t fought for his independence just to glue himself back to Jaemin’s side the first opportunity he had. They were moving forward at their own pace, and Donghyuck knew they were headed towards the same place. 

Donghyuck did his best to keep up with his friends. He facetimed Chenle as often as he could, annoyed Renjun whenever possible. Met up with Jeno and Mark every other week, and saw Xuxi everytime he went by the shop. He never thought he would get them back, and there they were, now with new additions. Donghyuck would make sure he could keep all of them this time.  
  
  
  


nana:

hyuck?

pls pick up

i need help

donghyuck:

hey whats going on?

nana:

minjae

have to get her to the hospital

sung’s having an anxiety attack

pls help i can’t deal w both

  
  
  


When Donghyuck got to Jaemin’s apartment, his door was wide open. He saw Jaemin as soon as he stopped by the door, Minjae in one arm, while he was holding Jisung’s hand with the other. He couldn’t see Jisung’s face, but by his labored breathing, Donghyuck could tell he wasn’t fine.

“Nana?”, he called, stepping into the place warily. 

Jaemin looked up at him, and his panicked face softened.

“Hyuck”, he breathed out, like Donghyuck was the answer to his prayers, “Help, please. Minjae hit her head and it’s bleeding so much and Jisung’s having an anxiety attack and I need to get her documents to get her to the hospital.”

Donghyuck took his words in, but didn’t give himself time to dwell on them. Jaemin was overwhelmed, Jisung was panicking, and Minjae was too unresponsive to be normal. He had to be the one to keep them calm. 

“Okay”, he said, more to himself than anything, “Okay. Get her documents, I’ll stay with Jisung.”

Jaemin nodded, letting go of Jisung’s hand to pat his head lightly before making his way to Minjae’s room. As he turned around, Donghyuck could see Minjae’s bloodied face, staining Jaemin’s sleeve. She was staring ahead, blinking like nothing was happening. 

He had to look away, heart beating in his throat.

“Sungie”, Donghyuck said, paying his full attention to Jisung. He was sitting on the couch, crying and hyperventilating while clutching his chest. Donghyuck kneeled in front of him, taking both of his hands, “Pay attention to my voice, kiddo.”

Jisung wouldn’t look at him, and Donghyuck wasn’t sure how well he would take to being hugged, so Donghyuck brought Jisung’s hands to his own chest, so Jisung could feel his breathing.

“You’re having an anxiety attack, Sungie. It’ll pass”, he said, making sure to breathe deeply, “Close your eyes and try to match my breathing.”

Jisung struggled for a second, forcefully closing his eyes and holding onto Donghyuck’s shirt for dear life. Donghyuck let him, caressing his knuckles to try and help him relax, “You’re okay. Minjae’s gonna be okay. Just breathe with me.”

It took a while of Donghyuck just staring at him crying, wanting to cry with him, saying just about any nonsense he could think of so Jisung would pay attention to his voice. Eventually Jisung opened his eyes, lightening his hold on Donghyuck’s shirt. 

“I’m sorry”, he whispered, voice hoarse. He looked embarrassed but he hadn’t stopped crying yet.

“It’s okay, I promise”, Donghyuck said, as gently as he could, opening his arms so Jisung could fall into them, "You're okay."

He stroked Jisung’s back, feeling weirdly familiar with this position, from how many times it had been him, Renjun and Chenle back in college. Jisung was way too young to be having anxiety attacks and it broke his heart the way he was shaking in his arms.

Donghyuck sighed, looked over his shoulder, seeing Jaemin pacing around Minjae's room trying to find something single-handedly.

“Stay here, Sungie, just a second”, he said, getting up and patting Jisung’s head as he nodded, before going to Minjae’s room.

“Nana?”, Donghyuck called from the door.

Jaemin didn’t look at him, going through Minjae’s wardrobe, “I can’t find it.”

Donghyuck walked up to him, making his turn around. The longer he took to find her documents, the more panicked Jaemin became. 

“You need to calm down, Nana, or you’re gonna have an anxiety attack next”, Donghyuck said, cupping his face, “Clear your head and then tell me where you usually keep it.”

Jaemin just stared at him, wide eyed and mouth slightly open in surprise. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes momentaneously. 

“It’s in a folder in my room”, he sounded disappointed in himself for forgetting something so simple, but Donghyuck understood.

“It's okay, it's okay. I’ll get it. Go clean Minjae up.”

Jaemin nodded, giving him a thankful smile before leaving the room, talking to Minjae in a low, soothing voice. There was so much blood, but it seemed dry and Donghyuck knew it was normal since she hit her head and there are a lot of veins there. His mom was a doctor, and he had seen her take care of more than enough cousins to know. It was still a scary sight, even for him.

He took Jaemin’s documents folder and brought it to the living room, to find an a much calmer Jisung trying to make Minjae laugh while Jaemin cleaned her up. They found the cut pretty easily, right by her hairline. Jaemin pressed a dry cloth against it even though the bleeding was mostly over. Now that they had all calmed down, Donghyuck was pretty sure they wouldn’t even need to go to the hospital.

“My mom says if it doesn’t stop in five or ten minutes, then it’ll need stitches”, he said, reading the message his mom sent him.

Jaemin nodded, sighing thankfully that stitches might be all she needed. Minjae was already looking better, though she was still quieter than normal, sitting on Jaemin’s lap and lying against his arm. It was awful, seeing her like that. It was, of course, part of every memorable childhood, so he took comfort in knowing at least she’d get a cool scar.

Jisung looked between them, eyes wide. The poor kid. Donghyuck could see he had questions, things he wanted to say but wouldn’t. Not in front of Minjae. 

“Come on, Sungie, I’ll take you home”, he said. 

It was pretty late already, way over the time Jisung was supposed to leave. Donghyuck had warned his parents of what happened, but it had been a long night. They were all tired. Jisung nodded, getting up to get his things. 

Jaemin watched them for half a second before saying: “We’ll come with.”

Donghyuck stopped midway to the door, turning around to look at him, and Minjae, who was almost asleep, “You sure?”

Jaemin got up, shifting Minjae so she was lying on his arms, holding the cloth to her head herself.

“Yeah”, he said, getting the folder with her documents, “I’m not gonna be able to drive her to the hospital by myself if I end up having to.”

Well, that made sense. 

“Alright”, Donghyuck got the folder from Jaemin’s hand so he wouldn’t have to hold it and Minjae at the same time.

Jisung stopped near the door with his backpack on his shoulder, opening the door for them when they left. 

It was a short trip and Minjae fell asleep halfway through. They kept an eye on her, to make sure she was doing fine. Jisung thanked them and apologized once again when they stopped in front of his house, still embarrassed. He ran inside without letting them say anything.

It was quiet on the way back. Jaemin kept checking to see if Minjae’s wound started bleeding again, but Donghyuck didn’t let him worry too much over it, taking Jaemin’s free hand in his and lacing their fingers. Jaemin squeezed his hand gratefully. 

“You’re staying, right?”, Jaemin asked, in a low voice, through the dark of his room after putting Minjae to sleep in his bed. 

He was sitting beside her, holding her tiny hand in his, and looking up at Donghyuck. Donghyuck could barely see him, his eyes not yet used to the dark, standing near the door. He hadn’t planned on going anywhere, fully aware that he had a pile of his clothes in a corner of Jaemin’s wardrobe, as did Jaemin and Minjae in his, a few floors down. But Jaemin’s slurred voice made his heart flip over, he sounded so tired and so certain, Donghyuck could never say no to him.

He didn’t want to, either. Not after what had happened. He needed to make sure, first hand, that Minjae would be back to her normal self the next day, that she would be just fine through the night.

“Of course”, he said, not thinking twice before going to them.

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck woke up to his alarm, Minjae’s head in his chest and Jaemin’s hand in his. It was a weird position for them to be in, so he tried to make sense of it while thinking about throwing his phone halfway across the room so it’d stop making so much noise.

He turned his alarm off, finally realizing Minjae had turned sideways in the middle of the night, when he saw her feet on Jaemin’s back. How his hand had found Jaemin’s he wasn’t really sure, but he took it all in, a dumb smile on his face. 

Then Jaemin’s phone started ringing and the magic was over.

Donghyuck sighed, feeling his hand twitch as Jaemin woke up, letting Donghyuck’s hand go as he patted the bed looking for his phone. Peace and quiet took over when he found it.

“Good morning”, Jaemin said, voice hoarse from lack of use.

Donghyuck hummed, watching as Jaemin propped himself up on his elbows because he was just the type to be ready to go as soon as he woke up. Jaemin looked at him, a small smile on his face, while Donghyuck took him in.

His messy bed hair, soft sleepy features, the marks of his pillow in his cheek, the way he was taking Donghyuck in. 

It did things to his heart, very dangerous things. How easy would it be to just pull him near. Maybe not so easy with Minjae between them, but Donghyuck was sure he’d find a way. 

Jaemin stared at him, unmoving, like he was lost in his own head, but his eyes were fixed. Donghyuck followed them, looking at his own exposed arm, all his dumb little doodles, his colorful sunflower, and Jaemin’s and Minjae’s initials. 

Donghyuck stopped, unsure of what to do, gulping as he turned back to look at Jaemin. Should he explain himself?, he thought, as Jaemin blinked and smiled softly at him. 

“Breakfast?”, Jaemin asked, like nothing had happened.

Donghyuck stared at him, surprised, as he got himself together.

“Sure”, he said, watching as Jaemin fixed Minjae’s position and got up, stretching while he walked out of the room. 

To say that he was absolutely confused would be an understatement. Donghyuck frowned, deciding to make himself useful by checking on Minjae’s wound. It was red and swollen, but the actual cut already seemed on it’s way to healing. He sighed thankfully, petting her hair before getting out of bed and following Jaemin.

“I gave Sungie the day off”, Jaemin said as soon as Donghyuck got to the kitchen, getting cereal and bowls from the drawers, “I’m gonna bring Minjae with me to the shop, I think it’s better if I keep an eye on her today at least.”

Donghyuck nodded, going to help him, “So no coffee today.”

“No coffee today”, Jaemin scoffed, amusedly.

Donghyuck smiled, and they finished putting the table in silence. Jaemin went to wake Minjae up when they were done, to give her a bath since he hadn’t given her one after she hit her head. Minjae was always upset at being woken up, but even more so when she had to be woken up early.

She didn’t try to help Jaemin at all, letting him handle her and barely standing on her own. Jaemin decided to let her be this once, and Donghyuck picked out her favorite dress to make her happy. By the time Minjae was dressed up, she was fully awake and back to her excitable self.

“Da, can I give Sungie oppa a drawing?”, she asked, drumming her fingers in the table as she waited for Jaemin to finish serving her breakfast, “He was really sad. I don’t want him to be sad.”

Jaemin smiled softly, “Of course, little star. I’m sure he’s gonna love it.”

Minjae beamed, taking her bowl and digging in. Jaemin had bandaged her wound so it wasn’t visible anymore, but it seemed to be healing just fine. It put Donghyuck’s heart at ease.

“Does your head still hurt, Minnie?”, he asked, taking a sip from his orange juice. It wasn’t coffee, but he’d make do.

“A little bit”, she said, mouth full of cereal, “Feels better now.”

Donghyuck nodded, smiling at her so she wouldn’t worry. Minjae definitely had been more scared than anything else the day before, which still sucked, but it was definitely better than if she had been too badly hurt. 

They finished eating, hearing Minjae talk about the drawing she’d make for Jisung to feel better, indulging her and asking her all about it. Donghyuck was trying to act normal, but it was hard when the bed scene kept coming back to his mind, the way Jaemin had looked then, staring at his tattoos. The way Jaemin looked now, observing Donghyuck in a way he couldn’t read. 

They got ready for the day and parted ways as soon as they left the building. Donghyuck hugged them both, getting a smooch on the cheek from Minjae before she went back to Jaemin. He watched them for a while before turning around, wondering why it felt like something had changed. 

  
  
  
  
  


It was like something shifted. The whole morning had been normal, but it still felt slightly off. It, of course, started with Jaemin not saying anything about his tattoo, and ended with the way Jaemin had looked at him through breakfast until they had to say goodbye.

Donghyuck had been able to read him once. Much like knowing another language, he lost practice the longer they stayed separated. Nothing Donghyuck couldn’t pick up again and relearn like he’d never forgotten, but he wouldn’t say he was already there. So it was confusing. Especially when Jaemin forgot Donghyuck couldn’t read his mind anymore, but he always remembered, and Donghyuck didn’t doubt he’d remember again. 

Work went on as usual. They were finally done with the first HQ of their new comic and would start printing today, so of course Donghyuck made sure to snatch a copy for Minjae. He was pretty sure no one would notice anyway.

Donghyuck went back to his own place first, to shower and change and make fun of Renjun and Jeno facetiming in the living room. It was a public place, so he was absolutely sure that was in his right, and if they didn’t like it, they should move to a private place, like Renjun’s room.

Renjun did seem done with him, but Jeno just laughed, not at all angry or embarrassed. He was always the best one of the bunch.

Then, because it was friday and Donghyuck had nothing else to do, he went to Jaemin’s apartment.

He knew where the spare key was so he made himself at home and went in without warning. The place sounded alive, the TV playing some cartoon he didn’t recognize and that Minjae wasn’t watching, too busy playing with her dolls on top of the center table in the living room. Donghyuck couldn’t see him, but he heard Jaemin in the kitchen, singing an old song. 

He got closer to the couch and realized Minjae was singing along.

“Hello!”, he called, so Jaemin would know he was there.

“Oh, hi!”, Jaemin said, while Minjae turned to look at him.

Donghyuck sat down near her, “Hi, Minnie, what are you doing?”

“Playing house”, she said, smiling at him, “Barbie is Supergirl and Teresa is an idol. They’re married!"

Minjae showed him her toys. Barbie was wearing a Superman suit that was way too big, probably from another toy, while Teresa seemed to be wearing her normal clothes but no shoes. Donghyuck smiled. 

“I’m glad we have Barbie to save the world.”

Minjae beamed, “Teresa helps her. She makes science stuff too.”

“That’s really cool. They’re a team!”, he said. It _was_ really cool. He’d love to read about it, “That reminds me, I think I promised you something.”

Minjae widened her pretty brown eyes at him, seeming absolutely interested in what he had for her. Donghyuck smiled sheepishly, hoping to not disappoint as he took the comic from his jacket’s pocket and offered it to her.

“Here”, he said, “I helped to draw this.”

She had just started learning how to read, so of course he didn’t expect her to understand it yet, but she did look excited, staring at the fun colors and shapes.

“It’s about a little witch and she finds a cat that wants to become human. So she tries to help them.”

Minjae gasped, going through the pages and watching as the little witch befriends a small black cat named Stitches.

“What’s her name?”, she asked, eyes sparkling.

Donghyuck smiled, “Star.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Da, look what pa made!”, Minjae yelled excitedly, running into the kitchen.

Donghyuck stopped, dead on his tracks, right by the door. His ears had to be pulling tricks on him, right? Had Minjae just called him _pa_? He swallowed around the lump in his throat, watching as Jaemin turned around, eyes wide, and there was no denying it.

Minjae stopped by his side, smile slipping off her face as she looked at her dad, “Da?”

“Minnie”, Donghyuck called, as softly as he could, hearing his voice but not feeling himself talk, “Did you call me pa?”

Jaemin just watched as Minjae turned around, confused. 

“Yes”, she said, like a question, “You’re my dad now, right? Chaeyoungie from school has two dads too. And she calls them dad and papa. She said it was weird I called you Uncle Duckie.”

Donghyuck smiled at her, feeling his eyes burning and heart drumming in his throat. There was no way Minjae would’ve gotten to the conclusion he was also her dad on her own. He looked from her to Jaemin, who was already looking at him, then back to her. Warmth spread through his whole body.

“You can call me whatever you want”, Donghyuck said, softly.

He loved Uncle Duckie. It was cute, and it was unexpected and it helped him feel like he belonged again. But this was his place, and he was home. The fact that Minjae adopted him, as he would gladly adopt her. Donghyuck was ready to give her the whole fucking world.

Minjae beamed, turning to look at her dad in expectancy. Jaemin smiled at her and his eyes were sparkling. He had looked apprehensive but now he was glowing.

“What did pa make?”, he asked, voice hoarse.

“Here!”, she said, handing him the comic, “Will you read for me?”

Donghyuck watched as Jaemin nodded, reading the cover before he started flipping through it with a small smile in his face.

“Star and Stitches”, Jaemin whispered to himself, looking up at Donghyuck.

His eyes were expressive and open. For the first time in a long while, Donghyuck could read him like a book. 

“Well, I didn’t mean to do it like this, but…”, Jaemin said, putting the comic on top of the counter, “Minnie, would you get your drawing for me, please?”

Minjae’s eyes widened and she laughed, running off to her room. Donghyuck watched her go before turning back to Jaemin.

“Do what?”, he asked, though he had a feeling he already knew.

Jaemin scratched his neck, “I want you to finish a tattoo for me.”

Donghyuck’s heart picked up once more, fast in his throat, loud in his ears.

“Oh?”, he said, softly through the static.

Jaemin walked up to him, staring into his eyes and he looked so certain. Donghyuck wondered if Jaemin could read him just as easily now. There was nothing for him to hide. He didn’t cower, didn’t turn away, didn’t step back. Just waited, as Jaemin stopped before him.

“Yeah, it’s been incomplete for a while.”

“Here!”, Minjae yelled as she ran to them, holding a piece of paper that had seen better days. She smiled, handing it to Jaemin.

“Thank you, little star”, Jaemin patted her hair as she scrunched up her nose, hugging her close to his body. He turned the piece of paper upside down before showing it to Donghyuck, “What do you think?”

Donghyuck watched his face for a while, hearing his own heartbeat fast in his ears. Oh, God. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He finally looked at the drawing, a lump growing in his throat.

It was a stick person. Long-ish hair, constellation of moles in it’s smiley face, Minjae’s handwriting labeling it Pa. Labeling him Pa. It was him.

“Oh”, he choked out, “No one has ever drawn me better.”

Jaemin laughed, soft and bright and free, while Minjae beamed at the compliment. Donghyuck put the drawing on top of the comic, opening his arms so they could hug him. He felt Minjae’s tiny hands on his leg as he petted her hair. He put his chin on Jaemin’s shoulder, arm around his neck. Jaemin held on his waist, as close as he possibly could.

“I love you”, Jaemin whispered, like a secret, “I have been loving you my whole life.”

His heart was beating so fast, he wondered if Jaemin could hear it.

“God”, Donghyuck gulped, squeezing him tight against his chest, “I love you too. I always loved you.”

They let go of each other just so Jaemin could cup his face, caress his cheeks. Jaemin looked at Donghyuck like he was precious, giving him a small, soft kiss in the corner of his mouth. Donghyuck followed him back but Jaemin was too tall, smiling fondly at him.

“Minjae’s watching, baby”, Jaemin said, quietly, “We’ll have the rest of our lives, yeah?”

Donghyuck whimpered, not prepared to be called _baby._ Warmth spread across his face as he put space between them.

“Yeah”, he said with a hoarse voice, turning to look at Minjae.

She had been observing them, curious, still holding onto Donghyuck’s leg. He smiled at her, picking her up so she could be at their eye level.

“Dads?”, Minjae said, shyly, “Can we eat watching Lilo & Stitch?”

Jaemin gasped, turning back to the stove and what he had been cooking. Donghyuck snorted, watching him try to figure out if everything was okay. Nothing smelled bad so at least he didn’t almost put fire to the apartment. Donghyuck counted his blessings, turning to take Minjae to the living room and let Jaemin deal with his problems.

“Of course we can”, he said to drown out Jaemin’s soft swearing, “What do you think of pizza, Minnie?”

  
  
  
  
  


loml <3:

minnie wants to know when her pa is coming </3

Donghyuck smiled, reading Jaemin’s text as he waited for Renjun and Chenle. He knew Jaemin was projecting, of course, since by this time Minjae was probably all over Mark and didn’t even remember she had dads. 

donghyuck:

tell minnie i’m almost done <3

“Are you guys done?”, he called, pocketing his phone despite hearing it ring, going to the bathroom where his roommates were.

Renjun let him in, only half of his face done, while Chenle was fixing his now fully black hair in the mirror. They both looked good, Renjun with his elegant style, while Chenle was more messy. Donghyuck himself didn’t look too bad, heavy boots he’d stolen from Jaemin and one of Mark’s loose band shirts over his skinny jeans.

“I’m done, Jun ge is still glittering up”, Chenle said, turning to them. Renjun grunted at him, too busy fixing his eye shadow to try and speak, “Hey, would you glitter me up next?”

It was the first weekend since Chenle had moved into their apartment and he was finally going to meet the rest of their friends. He was recently graduated, on strained terms with his parents and with no job as of yet, so of course he was going to make a big deal. Donghyuck knew Chenle was mostly looking forward to flirting with someone.

None of them were particularly fond of makeup on the daily, but when an opportunity presented itself, Renjun liked making Jeno flustered. Donghyuck wasn’t as keen, but he wasn’t opposed to a heavy eyeliner. It took them another twenty minutes to finish, by then he was sure Jaemin was going to blow his phone up.

Jaemin had left earlier with Minjae, so at least someone that knew Chenle would be with Jeno, Mark and Xuxi. They were going to the same restaurant slash bar they went on his birthday, it had become their go to on important dates. Jaemin wasn’t really the clingy type, so Donghyuck wondered how bored he was.   
  
  
  


loml <3:

pls come faster i miss you

minnie* misses you

damn autocorrect

no im jk i miss you too

tell lele and r*njun to stop stealing you from me :(

im gonna fight them

answer meeee

donghyuck:

are you okay??

pls chill

i miss u n minnie too u dork

tho i just saw u

loml <3:

too long :(

mark’s drawing w minnie and jeno and xuxi are discussing dance styles

pls help

donghyuck:

lol im coming

nerd <3

  
  
  
  
  


The restaurant was quiet and too empty for a friday night, but Donghyuck was thankful for that. It was easier to find his friends and he wouldn’t have to listen to the clutter of voices through the night. It was all about those small blessings.

Donghyuck smiled as soon as he foung them, seeing Jaemin light up as they looked at each other. He was the cutest, like a kid on Christmas morning, giving Donghyuck a big smile as if he had made his day just by existing. Donghyuck greeted them, watching as Minjae’s head shot up at the sound of his voice, beaming at him.

“Pa!”, she called, making grabby hands from Mark’s lap.

“Hi, baby”, he said, picking her up and kissing her cheek. Minjae laughed, while he waved at the other boys as he went to Jaemin. 

Donghyuck kissed his forehead, squeezing his hand momentaneously before sitting beside him. Jaemin pouted at him and Donghyuck shook his head, amused, giving him a quick peck. 

“Thank you”, Jaemin said, smiling as he let him go. 

Donghyuck snorted, “Dork.”

He was pulling Minjae’s paper and pencil from the other side of the table, where Mark was sat at, when he noticed the tension. Renjun had introduced Chenle to the other boys, but apparently it wasn’t necessary, as Chenle stared at Mark and Xuxi, white as paper, as if he knew them. 

“What’s going on?”, he asked, handing Minjae her pencil.

She took it, looking from him to her uncles. Jeno seemed as lost as he was, but Renjun was making a face like he was trying not to laugh. Xuxi stared back at Chenle, wide eyes and mouth slightly open in surprise, while Mark was more well put together.

“You see… When we were travelling, we passed by Xuxi’s hometown to see his family and we ended up meeting Chenle, so”, he cleared his throat, “Turns out we already knew him.”

That was no reason to be awkward, Donghyuck reasoned with himself, turning to look at Chenle, but he made no move to acknowledge anyone, robotically walking to the chair on Donghyuck’s other side and taking a seat. Donghyuck turned to Renjun instead, watching him raise an eyebrow, and it dawned on him. _Ah._

The couple Chenle had met over a year ago. His eyes widened, trying to tie it together. Well, that was interesting.

“Then there’s no need for introductions!”, he said, trying to lighten up the mood, “What did you guys order?”

Chenle did nothing more than lightly touch his knee, but Donghyuck knew he was thankful. Eventually it died down. They all found their seats, the low chatter returned, slow until everything slotted into place. 

They talked, they ate, they laughed. Chenle fit right in, as Donghyuck knew he would. If they weren’t missing Jisung, Donghyuck would say they were complete, but the boy wasn’t allowed out that late with a bunch of strangers, which, honestly, was a fair call. He was only half their son in theory. 

Donghyuck watched them for a while. Renjun and Jeno and their never ending honeymoon phase, Mark and Xuxi trying to get Chenle to open up again, Minjae being excitable and loud and making them all laugh. Jaemin, his calming and grounding presence, that Donghyuck once lost and even now still, he couldn’t believe he managed to get back. 

They were their own people and didn’t need each other, they were perfectly fine. Before they were two halves of the same person, and now they were as much each other as they were their own. 

Donghyuck was as much himself as he was Jaemin, and Minjae, and Renjun, Chenle, Mark, Jeno, Xuxi, even Jisung. He was completely himself as he was them. And, as he watched, he realized there was a little bit of himself in every single one of them.

Donghyuck smiled, bouncing Minjae in his lap as she laughed, before turning to look at Jaemin, while Jaemin turned to look at him. He held out his hand and Jaemin took it, smiling back as he laced their fingers. 

“Love you”, Jaemin whispered, just for him to hear, bringing their locked hands to his lips to kiss Donghyuck’s knuckles.

Donghyuck laughed softly, “Love you too.”

No missing piece, he was complete. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! n thank you to the admins n to my beta <3 also to my friends for listening to me ramble abt this <3
> 
> quem de nós dois  
> (which one of us)  
> vai dizer que é impossível  
> (is going to say it's impossible)  
> o amor acontecer  
> (for love to happen)


End file.
